Dangerous Attraction
by Selena93x
Summary: What if Elena had a feisty older sister? & Instead of Klaus wanting Caroline he wants her. Adrianna tries to deny his bad boy charm for the sake of her sister...but how long can she really deny Klaus? What will the gang do with her once they found out she has been sleeping with enemy...maybe compel her! Set during Season 3, follows story line but not exactly! Klaus/Oc RXR
1. Chapter 1: New feelings

**Okay so I know I keep changing this story. **

**Im Sorry! I just feel like I want it to be the best that it can be meaning I wanted to make a few changes.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD sadly. If I did there would be more humanity scenes of Klaus instead of the usual evil image.**

**I will update later on tonight around 11 when I get home, also dont get on me for spelling! English is my second language.**

**Enjoy and as always review, please.**

**Let me know if this is better than what I have been writing.**

Since returning to my hometown of Mystic Falls, things have been entirely different. I dont even know where to begin with my crazy life. For starters, my baby sister Elena has got two brothers fawning over her every word. Whats even worse is that their old men...not physically since their vampires.

I was rushed back to Mystic Falls from one simple phone call.

The reason I stayed away was because, I myself was turned and didnt know how to tell Elena or Jeremy. To my surprise when I arrived the very first thing Elena did was sit me down with Damon and tell me everything that has been going on.

_1 Month Ago._

_"I have to tell you something." Elena said hesitantly after releasing me from a hug._

_"Okay?" _

_She motioned for me to sit and I obliged, she sat across from me with another man. He was quite attractive with light blue eyes and dark disheveled hair._

_"And who is this?" I asked eyeing him, He smirked._

_"Im Damon Salvatore." _

_"Adrianna Gilbert." I shook his hand and smiled. "Are you two.." _

_"No." My sister said a little too fast. "I dont know how to say this." She looked to Damon and he nodded._

_"I would tell you what I am, but you already know." Damon said smugly. _

_"I dont know what your talking about." _

_"Does that mean." _

_"Big sis over there has no heartbeat." _

I liked being home, being in my old room even though everything was completely different.

The only thing I dont like is the certain Original Hybrid that cant leave me alone.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the bar of the Mysitc Grill aka the only restaurant in town.<p>

I was waiting for Damon, we had become quite close.

"Scotch straight up." I told the bartender.

"I like a girl who can handle her liquor." I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind me.

"Must you always bother me." I groaned.

"Come on love, your hurting my feelings." Klaus said as he took the seat next to me.

"You dont have feelings."

"Thats where your wrong darling." He countered.

"You killed my sister."

"Well that was before I knew what a lovely sister she had." He took the stool next to me and grinned.

I couldnt help but smile as much as I tried to fight it.

"Just so were clear." I whispered leaning to whisper into his ear. "Im not stupid enough to be seduced by you."

"Well thats why I like you" He said boldly not breaking eye contact with me, I turned away swishing the drink in my glass before finishing it off. "Would you join me for a drink?"

"Why?"

"I suppose I owe you something for killing your sister." Klaus explained with a shrug.

"No, why are you doing this?"

"You know exactly why I'm doing this. I think I've made it quite clear that you have my attention. I like you and I would like to get to know you. Give me a proper chance to change your mind about me Adrianna." He explained flirtatiously as he waved the bartender over.

"So all you want is to have a drink with me?" I asked unsure, since we were in public.

The last thing I needed was someone seeing me with Klaus.

"And conversation, unless you would prefer to sit together in silence?" he suggested.

"Your not going to try anything right?"

"Is it that hard for you to believe that I only want to have a drink with you? Any guy would be stupid not to want to, you're gorgeous."

"Why thank you Mister Mikealson." I joked causing him to roll his eyes. Just as he was about to respond the bartender came over.

"What can I get you?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne." He instructed.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "You know its not the middle ages anymore."

"I am very aware, were we in that era you would have already been married off and out of my reach."

"Im out of your reach now, and you still wont give up." I pointed out causing him to smirk.

"I can be very persistant." He took the bottle of champagne from the way to happy bartender and filled both of the flutes about halfway, offering me one.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked before taking my first sip.

"To new friendship." He offered.

I rolled my eyes but clinked my glass with his anyways. We sat in silence until my phone rang, the song small town girl from journey rang through.

The caller I.d read Damon.

"Do you mind?" Klaus shook his head no and I answered. "Thanks for standing me up."

"_Ill make it up to you later_." I could practically see his smirk from the other line.

"Where are you?"

"_Tea with an old friend."__  
><em>

"Did you guys find out who killed that founders guy yet?"

_"I think Rics dirty little doctor did it."_

"Poor Ric, he has terrible luck with women."

_"Throw him a pity party then, right now we need to find out who is framing Elena."_

"So sincere Damon." I turned to Klaus and he was eyeing me suspiciously, of course he could hear the entire conversation. "I have to go, I expect a full on make up for ditching me too!"

_"I like it when your all demanding." _I quickly hung up the phone.

"Sorry Damon thinks that- You know what nevermind." Klaus raised his eyebrows as if he wanted to know what I was about to say but relaxed once I didnt.

"Seems I have some competition."

"No he loves Elena." I assured him.

"Care for some more?" I nodded giving him my glass.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Klaus leaned in our faces were merely inches apart.

"I want to talk about you." He flashed me a grin.

He was charming I had to give the man that. Actually he was pretty nice company when he wasnt being all ruthless and crazy.

"Smooth" I commented with a laugh.

"I try love."

Suddenly the lights went down and couples began dancing. "This is new."

The music was blaring from the stereo.

"Join me for a dance?" Klaus held out his hand.

"I dont know." I said hesitantly.

"Come on love; Im quite the dancer." He persuaded.

Before I even realised, He pulled me close and placed his hands round my waist as he moved my hips to go with his. My back was to him as our bodies grinded together. I dont know why I didnt push him away, probably because of the fact that I had a pretty good buzz going.

At least thats what I told myself.

Its not that I like Klaus or anything, I couldnt? I wouldnt.

The music slowed and Klaus stopped dancing and headed back to the bar.

"No." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to me. Sure I had super strength but if he wanted he could of easily brushed me off. "Dance with me, I like this song."

"Two dances? What do I get next, love?" He teased pulling me to him as I laid my head against his chest.

The music was romantic and sweet. I felt comforted and safe with Klaus's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"This." I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Ball

**I know this is probably confusing, but I was reading over the story and I just didnt like the flow of everything. **

**So I decided to start over sort of.**

**Please review your thoughts and keep following Dangerous Attraction New and Improved! **

**xoxoxo Selena**

**Reread the first chapter so everything makes since. **

**Will update tommorow sometime around noon if I receive a legit amount of views.**

* * *

><p>Bang. Bang. Bang.<p>

"Open the door Adrianna!" Jeremy called through the door.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. When I opened the door Jeremy shoved a huge box in my hands.

"What the hell Jeremy!"

"Your luck I didnt open it." He retorted while descending down the stairs.

"Your lucky I dont compel you!"

"Yeah Yeah."

I placed the box on my bed and found a card with my name on it.

_You are cordially invited to the Mikaelson ball_

_This evening at 7:00 pm_

"They have got to be kidding." I muttered throwing the card to the side and opening the box. Another card lay inside with my name printed in perfect cursive.

_I saw this dress and thought of you,_

_I would take great pleasure in you wearing it tonight._

_Save me a dance -Klaus_

I rolled my eyes and took in the dress before me. It was a medium red with silver crystals embedded across the bodice. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. I took the dress out of the box and held it up to my body in the mirror, it looked like it would fit perfectly.

I cant accept a gift from Klaus...but its so pretty and I really dont have time to find something.

I can almost picture his smug grin when he sees me wearing a dress picked and bought for me.

I sighed and began rummaging through my closet. I could wear my prom dress. No its too revealing this is a classy old style ball, with people who attended the first one. I wonder how much the dress was, it looked so expensive.

I looked back at the box and just decided to wear that.

I put my hair up in a loose bun and went downstairs for breakfast, Elena was eating cereal and staring at an invitation similar to mine.

"Did you get invited to the ball too?" She asked.

"Yeah along with a dress." I explained.

"From Klaus? Do you think there up to something?"

"Knowing them that is definitely a possibility, I think the whole town is invited though."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning." I emphasized. "How much can they try?"

"Are you going?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me as I poured some orange juice.

"Now Elena you know I never miss a good party." I shot a grin at her.

"Esther wants to meet me, but Damon and Stefan dont want me to go." She sighed looking around the room.

"Since when have you let them control you?"

She got up to leave the room.

"I said they dont want me to go, not that I wasnt." She smiled and left the room.

"Thats the sister I know."

* * *

><p>I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my dark curls were in a loose bun at the nape my neck. The dress was even more gorgeous on then in the box. The top of the dress hugged all my curves and then flared out slightly into a full skirt.<p>

I grabbed my purse and went out the door.

When I arrived at the grand Mikaelson mansion two guys dressed in uniform opened up two sky high glass doors for me. As I walked in further another woman grabbed the shaw off my shoulders. The place was beautiful. Right when you walked in you saw a grand staircase with a chandelier hanging upon the ceiling.

While I was looking up I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to see Damon.

"You look stunning if it isnt obvious." He whispered leaning into my ear.

"Im mad at you." He frowned.

"Let me make it up to you." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"That sounds familiar, your going to have to do better than that Damon." I turned on my heels and walked deeper in the crowd hoping he wouldnt follow.

I then saw Klaus talking to the town whore! Really he goes from trying to get me to that slut Kelly Newman.

I walked over to them and wrapped my arm around Klaus's, He narrowed his eyes but quickly relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hows it going Kelly?" I spat at her.

"Me and Nick were talking about bars around here." She explained starring daggers at my hold on him.

"Dont worry I will show him around, so why dont you go find another guy to sleep with tonight?" I said.

"I didnt know he was taken."

"Well he is, so run along now." I waved at her and she rolled her eyes before stopping at a tall dark haired man.

"What was that sweetheart?" Klaus asked facing me.

"Im saving you from that slut!" I told him pointing to Kelly, who was currently lip locked with the man she met two minutes ago.

"Im still dont understand why love."

"Just say thank you and drop it." I demanded.

"Thank you." I gave him a victory grin. It felt good to have the words most powerful vampire listen to me.

"You look ravishing in that dress." His accent husky and strong.

I decided I liked his voice. ALOT.

"You clean up nice yourself." I commented absent mindely fixing his bow tie.

"Are you implying I dont look nice everyday?" He teased a playful glint in his eye.

"Ill let you figure that out, while I help myself to the bar." I grinned and walked away from him.

"Red or white?" The Bartender asked.

"White."

After I had a pretty good buzz going on I heard Elijah's voice ringing through the room.

All of them were ascended on the stair case along with their mother.

"You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its traditional for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonights pick is a centuries old waltz, so everyone find a partner and please join us in the ballroom." Elijah spoke.

During his speech I decided that Kluas got all of the good looking jeans, Kol was attractive as well but not as much as Klaus.

"Would you give me the pleasure of being my partner?" Klaus asked offering his hand out to me.

"Yes" I said playing along, since there was no entertainment I would make my own. We made our way to the dance floor and were entwined in the dance. Klaus was giving me this look the entire time that just gave me goosebumbs.

Its hard to explain, its like im the only person he sees...mushy I know.

"I'm glad you came." Klaus said.

"Well I didn't want you to miss me too much." He smirked.

"The only way to stop that is if I were to see you all the time, Adrianna."

"Why do you say things like that?"

"I'm merely speaking the truth." I rolled my eyes as we danced.

"On to more mannered subjects, like the dress I picked out for you." As predicted the smug grin was on his face.

"I didnt have anything else to wear, but this." I explained trying to be nonchelant.

"You dont like it?"

"Its fine Klaus, relax."

We continued to make small talk and then everyone switched partners.

I ended up with Damon of course.

"Care to explain why your Being all mushy with the enemy?" He asked immediately interigating me.\

"He asked me to dance and I said yes." I explained.

"Thats vague."

"I dont have to tell you everything you know."

"Well I at least thought you would keep Elena away from here, now I have to watch her every move."

"Like you dont do that already."

I pushed Damon away from me and went out the nearest exit.

I found a horse tied up to a carriage. It was all white with a red saddle attached. I let the horse smell my hand before petting it inbetween its eyes and down its nose.

Whoever planned this whole thing short noticed really thought of everything.

"You like horses." Klaus asked from behind me.

"I used to take lessons as a kid." I admitted, not taking my eyes off of the horse. "Why did you invite me? And buy this dress Klaus?"

He cocked his head and said "I fancy you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes actually. I'm not the girl guys fancy Klaus, your wasting your time with me."

"Why? Your beautiful, your strong your full of light, I enjoy being around you."

"Thats where your wrong." I whispered. "You know what? I would love it if everyone around would stop telling me what I feel."

"You and me aren't so different Adrianna." Klaus spoke.

Is he on crack?

Yeah he must be drinking some bad blood.

Because me and him are nothing alike. He kills whenever and whoever to get what he wants. I live off blood bags since I hate hurting people.

"How do you figure that?" I might as well indulge him by getting him to explain himself.

"No one understands you, your constantly trying to please everyone. Yet your never satisfied with anything, I can give you everything if you would just give me a chance." He grabbed my face in between his hands. I grabbed his wrist with my hands and almost got lost in the moment before breaking the contact.

"I cant do this." I whispered before walking back into the house.

I was stopped by Damon.

"Leave me alone!"

"Where is Elena?"

"God stop asking about Elena, she is fine." I looked at his clothing it was all dirty.

"What happened to you?"

"Stefan snapped my neck! Im gonna kill him."

"Do you think shes with Esther?" I asked him, He had a crazy look in his eye.

Whoops shouldnt have put that out there.

"She wouldn't dare." That's when Stefan came into view. "This is all your fault."

"Elena is fine Damon." Stefan assured him.

Thats when I make my escape. I made my way back to the bar, this whole night was just too much.

I needed to get drunk.

Now.

"Red or white?" the same guy asked me for the second time.

"Do you have anything stronger than wine?"

"Ive got scotch and vodka."

"Decisions Decisions, ill take the scotch." He went to make a glass, I grabbed the bottle from him and put my finger to my mouth before walking away. I walked out of the ballroom and snuck upstairs. I continued down this long hallway with tons of paintings, there was one with all of the brothers and sisters. It was weird, they all looked so happy.

I jumped when I heard a loud bang.

I walked in the direction of the noise to see Klaus standing there with that mean look in his eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting of some steam." I walked further into the room and noticed tons of paintings and pictures and drawings everywhere.

"Did you do all of these?" I asked, its hard to think such a heartless creature could create such beauty.

"Its one of my passions."

"Impressive" I commented.

"Yeah, um one of my landscapes is hanging in rome..not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

"I've never really been anywhere." He looked at me shocked, but then quickly hid his emotion.

God forbid if anyone saw some humanity in this guy.

"I'll take you. Wherever you want."

"I cant just up and leave. Elena, Damon, Jeremy... they would never let me go."

"Don't tell them you're going," he answered quickly.

"Yes let me just run off to Europe and not tell any one where or who im going with." I said sarcastically with a smile, as I proved my point.

"Why not?"

"Because people dont do that."

"We are vampires no longer bound by trivial human conventions. Live a little, go palces youve never been Adrianna." He was very convincing but it still wasnt going to happen, not anytime soon anyways.

I sat down on the elegant couch in the center of the room.

"Have you ever sat on this couch?"

"No I dont believe I have, why?" Klaus replied with an amused hint in his eyes.

"Its not even a little bit comfortable."I pouted, and he laughed. "Im serious, come sit." I patted the empty space beside me.

He did as I said and sat down.

"It feels fine Adrianna."

"I never thought the original hybrid would settle for fine." He smirked.

He continued to stare at me and I looked over at him with a smile. He was bearable when he was like this, no smart remarks no threatining my closest friends and family just Klaus.

I leaned into him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Adrianna?"

"Mhmmm?"

"Are you ever going to give me a chance to acquit myself?" Klaus whispered, I could feel his hot breath touch my face.

"Ask me tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please my lovely followers!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Evening

I shifted slightly, stretching my body as I was waking up. I rolled onto my side and leaned into a warm body. I tried to remember what happend last night? I didnt remember sleeping with anyone.

No I hadnt.

I just remember talking to...

Oh God No.

I opened my eyes slightly to see if my thoughts were right.

"Klaus." I whispered.

"Good Morning sweetheart!" Rang Klaus chipper voice.

"Ahh!" I rolled to get away from him.

THUD.

I fell off the bed and shot him a glare, as I sat up now noticing I wasnt wearing my pretty dress anymore. I was in a navy button up, whch

"You changed my clothes!" I scoffed.

He simply smirked.

As the realization hit that if he changed my clothes, he basically saw me naked. He must have known what I was thinking since his smirk grew wider.

"Ugh, your disgusting!" I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, of course he caught it before it hit him.

"Are you always this cranky in the morning?" Klaus questioned, positioning himself in an upright position.

"I am right now because I was sleeping in your bed..and you changed my clothes! Im supposed to hate you, what am I doing? Oh god Elena is going to kill me.." My thoughts trailed.

"Are you done?" I nodded. "Last night you fell asleep on my couch and I simply moved you so you would be comfortable. You woke up and asked for something else to wear." He says that as if thats not a big deal.

"So you didnt see anything?" I checked.

"Lets just say I quite like your choice of lace." He grinned.

"You would think someone your age wouldnt act like a horny teenager." I muttered.

"I may been old, but I am still a man."

I watched as he walked over to his closet, I hadnt even noticed his was shirtless until now. I thought Damon was ripped but he had nothing on Klaus, his abs were defined as if the were chiseled from granite.

"Its not nice to stare." Klaus said turning his head to look at me.

"Shut up!"

When he came out of the closet he laid a pair of shorts and white v neck on the bed.

"Why do you have these?"

"A scout always comes prepared." He shot me a boyish smile.

"Thanks?"

"Would you care for some breakfast?" He asked.

"I could eat." I shrugged slipping into the shorts.

"I'll see you downstairs."

He shut the door behind him and left me to change.

I debated whether making a run for it. I decided against it when I smelt the familiar scent of coffee.

When I made my way down the stairs following where the smell was coming from.

The kitchen was aboustely stunning. The cabinets and counters were made of pine wood with marble white tops. It screamed rich. Then again it was to be expected. This entire house screamed we're in the money.

I took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and watched Klaus as he set a mug of coffee in front of me.

"Must be nice to be rich." I muttered.

"I dont have everything I want, love." Klaus smiled at me.

"Shut up." I couldnt help but smile at him.

* * *

><p>After having breakfast with Klaus, which was very good by the way. I drove home, before going in I listened to see if anyone was in there. I only heard Elena.<p>

I went in through the back door hoping to avoid her, but when I reached the top of the stairs I ran right into her.

"Where have you been?" She said eyeing me as if she knew where I was.

"I got caught up last night."

"Were you with a guy!"

"No." She deepened her stare . "Maybe."

"Oh my god who?"

"Nobody you know."

When I got in my room I closed my eyes and leaned against the door.

"That was a close one. We were almost discovered." I opened my eyes to see Klaus sprawled out on my bed looking through my 7th grade yearbook.

"Why me?" I asked looking up.

"I enjoy you." He replied as if it were that simple. "You know, you werent always quite the looker." I gasped and snatched the yearbook away.

"Get out Klaus."

"Im not sure if you recall but you told me to ask you something, its rather important."

He was standing now looking at a picture of me and my parents almost 2 years ago.

"What is it?"

Klaus was infront of me now just inches from my face. I never noticed before just how blue his eyes were, he had eyes you could get lost in.

"All im asking is for you to give me a chance." My face scrunched up in confusion. "Let me show you that there isnt just this monster side of me Adrianna." He grabbed my face with one hand and rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone.

"Why, why do you care so much?"

"Your different." I sighed.

I must be crazy since I was really willing to give this guy a chance. Then again he has done so many things to hurt me and the people I love.

Right now, all I see is a blue eyed georgous man who just so happens to be begging for me.

I really am loosing it.

"Okay, what if all I see is still a monster? Then what happens." I asked with raised brows pulling away from him.

"Then I will leave you alone, for good." He barley whispered looking down hurt.

"Alright, you have 2 weeks."

Klaus looked at me with a 'She said yes' face.

"Three." He offered.

"Now you have one." I smirked before turning on my heels to leave.

"Any amount of time will suffice." I turned around to make a snarky comment but he was gone.

I walked into the grill and noticed Klaus and his brother Kol drinking their life away.

"I remember her from last night, she looks light a taste dont you think." Kol said as I was walking towards them.

"Say another word and ill tear out your liver."As I walked by he called my name "Adrianna"

"Its you."

"Join us for a drink?" They both raised thier glasses.

"I'd rather be staked!" I smirked.

"You wouldnt be going back on our arangement now would you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have a scotch." I said to the bartender before taking a seat next to Klaus.

"You are quite the drinker." Kol commented on my choice of alcohol.

"And you are quite annoying."

"Shes got a mouth on her too."

"Would you rather me lie and say something like your hot?" I heard Klaus chuckle beside me.

"We wouldnt want that right brother."

After a funny conversation with Kol I finished off my drink and made my way to the exit.

"Isnt she stunning?" Klaus said as I was leaving.

"Well she certainly looks good walking away from you."

"Nik are you coming?" I smiled holding my arm out waiting for him. I sent a smirk Kol's way and he rolled his eyes.

"You've never called me that." He said looking down at me with soft eyes.

In a weird way this felt right, walking out of the grill arm in arm with Klaus.

"It doesnt make you sound as evil and since im trying to give you a chance..." I trailed hoping he would understand.

"I never did thank you for that."

"No biggie, im all about giving to the less fortunate." I winked and he chuckled.

I realeased my hold on him and made my way over to my car.

"The night is still young, why dont you come over and join me for a bite?"

"Your driving." I threw the keys at him and he opened the passenger door for me.

"After you Miss Gilbert."

"Chivalry is dead."

"Not when your with me darling."

Once in the car Nik sped off.

I tried to keep my mouth shut but after he ran 3 red lights and cut two people off I couldnt help it any longer.

"Uhm, I know you may be indestructible but my car isnt so take it easy!"

"Are you doubting my driving?" He sounded angry but when I looked at him he was grinning showing his boyish dimples.

"I just you know, thought you would be better at it." I patted him on the shoulder. "But its okay everyones bad at something."

"You must have me confused with someone else, darling." Klaus was so cocky and I loved it.

He was starting to grow on me, and I wasnt sure if it was a good thing or not.

I looked over at him as we drove down the dark road, I knew he felt me starring at him but he never looked over at me not once. He was handsome of course you could easily tell that. I just dont know if im ever going to get over the things hes done to me.

When we got to his house he opened the door for me and led me into his house. It looked so much bigger not being filled with people. Klaus gestured for me to follow him and led me into the kitchen. The cabinets were a deep cherry oak and all the aplliances were a shiny silver. There was an island placed at the center with two stools at one end I sat my purse on the counter and sat on the stool.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Suprise me!" I grinned and he started moving around the room efortlessly.

* * *

><p>So far I have not recieved any Reviews!<p>

which are highly important to me because I want to know what my readers and followers think of the story so please tell me what you think.

xoxoxo selena


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

Once again I stepped into the grand kitchen in awe. I sat in the same stool as earlier and watched as Kluas maneuvered himself expertly around the kitchen. As he was making the food, he asked questions. As always, talking about me. He asked about my child hood, my likes and dislikes. Basically everything you would put in a dating website.

It would be so funny if he had one, I would have to check that out later.

"This is your grand dinner?" I asked to see if he was serious.

"It doesnt look like much, but its _mouthwatering._"

Nik made me a pizza, he was right it didnt look like much because pizza always taste the same to me.

"Go on, have a taste." He ordered, his british accent heavy in his words.

I brought the pizza to my lips and took a bite. I felt a little uncomfortable since he was watching my every move. After I swallowed the first bite I was in heaven, before I even knew it the large slice he placed in front me was gone.

"How did you learn to make this?" I asked still in awe at the delicsious taste.

"I learned while I was in Italy some odd years ago." He explained with a simple shrug and I imedialtely laughed. "You find that amusing?"

"I dont know why, but I just pictured you with some fat Italian guy.." Klaus chuckled.

"Your mistaken, she was not fat at all. She was actually quite-" I cut him off.

"Klaus dont you know you never bring up any other women when your on a date! Especially the first one."

Nik looked at me adoringly and I shifted slightly under his uncomfortable stare.

"You consider this a date." He grinned, probably because he caught me in what im been trying to avoid all this time.

That I like him and want to get to know him. I thought I was really clever hiding it in some little arrangement we made.

"Uhmm, sort of..?" I said unsure.

In reality this was a pretty good date, with him making me pizza and bringing out wine laced with blood.

"Whats your all time favourite place you've ever gone?"

I was always intrested in picking up and travelling the world.

"Paris." He stated as a matter of pure fact.

"Thats my top place to visit when I actually have the time to get around to it." I explained. Some time while I was rambling Klaus walked in front of me.

"I wish you could see what I can offer you."

His pale blue eyes were gazing into my piercing green ones. He brought his hand up to my face and made circles across my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of all the reasons why this is so wrong. I tried not to think about the fact that Im betraying my friends, my family.

Most of all.

My dear little sister, Elena.

If she found out that I was even within talking distance with Klaus, she would never forgive me.

Yet here I was just inches from kissing the guy.

I reached up to grab his hand and gently pulled it away from me. "You cant do that." I whispered before turning away from him.

"I know."

"Lets play a game to get to know eachother!" I suggested with a grin.

"A what?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"A game to get to know eachother. I give you two options and you just say which one you like better, its easy!" He remained silent so I guess that meant I could ask away.

"Okay, Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Vanilla."

"Movies or Theater?"

"Theater."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Dogs."

"Edward or Jacob?"

"Excuse me?" He broke out baffled.

"Which one?"

He muttered in an irritated tone "Edward..."

"How adorable!" I smiled.

"Dont push your luck with these questions love."

I loved when he got irritated being with him was so much more fun!

I grinned.

"Blondes or Brunetts?"

"Brunetts of course, since you are one." He began playing with my hair and I just closed my eyes.

"Awh shucks." I brought my hands up to my heart and Klaus chuckled once again.

"My turn love." He grinned devilishly.

"Italy or spain?"

"Italy."

"Blue or red?"

"Uhh blue."

"Dogs or wolves?"

"Wolves are more badass...so wolves." He smirked. "Dont let it go to your head."

"Wouldnt dream of it, Top or bottom?" His gaze intensified like he was trying to read my reaction.

"Seriously?"

"Cant blame me for being curious love." He shot me a wink and I couldnt help but smile.

The way we were acting right now, was nice.

Klaus was acting _human._

Maybe, just maybe there was some humanity left in him. After all Damon changed though he was not nearly as bad as Klaus was; is.

Klaus abruptly grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen. We ended up back in the same room as the night of the ball. The room he kept all of his paintings and all of his own work. He released his hold on my hand and stood infront of one of the many bookshelves. He seemed to be looking for something. My assumption was confirmed when he said 'ah' grabbing a book off the shelf.

He seemed hesitant to hand it to me but did anyway.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

I sat down on the same uncomfortable couch as before and opened the book.

It was filled with pictures, all were pictures of me.

This was awkward.

He was watching my reaction, I stood up with a smile and placed all of the drawings across the table. My eyes moved from picture to picture, each one without a flaw.

This must be how he sees me.

I looked over at Nik and smiled.

"When..why?" I studdered not knowing what to say exactly.

Nik came from behind me and snaked his hands around my tiny waist, pulling me into his so we were back to chest.

"You have consumed my thoughts Adrianna." Niks hot breath whispered huskily into my ear.

God, the way he sounded made me want to jump right here right now.

I turned around so we were facing eachother, He took my face in his hand and I grabbed hold onto his wrist. A cocky grin now spread across his face, and he brought his face closer to mine. His nose was already touching mine and our bodies were now pressed tightly against eachother. I could almost feel the impression of his abs across my stomach.

The moment our lips touched was like unlike any other kissed I had experienced.

The kiss was soft yet passionate, he was a good kisser. He should be since hes had all of a thousand years to perfect the art.

Klaus hands tangled in my hair making the kiss more passionate. Our tongues were intertwined and this was a feeling I would never want to give up. One of his hands trailed down the side of my body just grazing over my breasts and stopping at the point of my hip. My breathing was now becoming ragged as I was picked up and laid onto a bed.

He began trailing hot butterfly kisses from my jawline down my neck and in between the cleavage of my boobs.

I know this shouldnt be happening but with such an attractive man hovering over me, my slutty side was more than like bound to emerge.

Then his lips were on mine again. His tongue quickly delved in her mouth, sweeping through. I knew I should of stopped this before it started but He was a fabulous kisser and I just never wanted it to end.

I froze.

My thoughts finally caught up to me.

"Something the matter, love?" Nik asked stopping his acts of seduction.

"Im a terrible sister." I groaned covering my eyes with my hands.

"You are a wonderful sister."

I took my hands down looking him straight in the eye, his eyes softened when he noticed the tears falling down my face.

"I shouldnt be here with Klaus. You have done terrible things to my family especially Elena, im betraying her."

"You need to ask yourself whether betraying your heart is preferable to betraying your friends..." He suggested. "Just know that as a vampire, you have eternity to live with your regrets."

This was my dilemma; either way I would regret something. Whether it was not exploring my feelings for Klaus or betraying Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how you like it so far.<strong>

**What will Adrianna choose? **

**Betraying her sister by being with Klaus **

**or**

**Leaving klaus in the dust for her family! ?**

**Guess down there!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Nothings

**Thank you TVDobsessesion106, and LindyLoveLoki for reviewing on my last chapter!**

**reviews are what keep me going! (:**

**Disclaimer; Wish I owned the vampire diaries but sadly I do not *cries***

**Oh well heres the next chapter, hope you likes the action (;**

* * *

><p>Once I was safely in my car, I managed to calm myself down a little.<p>

Breathe in breathe out, thats what they do in yoga right? The breathing exercises werent working, along with my car. I put my key in ignition so I could freak out on my own but it wasnt working.

"You have got to be kidding me!" After three more failed attempts I gave up.

I pressed my forehead to the top of the wheel infront of me.

I noticed Klaus looking at me through the window, he was gesturing to the door as if he expected me to unlock it to him. Which was so not the case since he was the reason I was in this situation. I closed my eyes hoping he would go away.

Of course he didnt budge not even when it started to pour down rain.

I felt bad and opened my door. "Let me be miserable." I groaned. "if only I had ice cream." I mumbled to myself.

Ice cream made everything better.

"Come back inside, love."

"I want to stay here, where its safe."

"Safe from what?" He asked in a tone that suggested I was being completely ludacris.

"You." He gaze turned from normal to intense just by my words. I then took in his appearance and he looked terrible, His navy blue shirt was soaked and clung to his defined chest. His hair was really wet with beads dripping off the ends of his curls.

"What can I do to get you back inside?" He almost sounded desperate.

"Nothing."

"I have ice cream." He announced with a smug smile, as if he knew I would say yes.

I shot him a glare.

"You play dirty." I huffed and got out of the car.

"Never said I didnt love." Nik chuckled.

I decided I love the sound of his laugh, it was soothing and musical.

Once back inside the house I went into what I assumed was the living room, only there was no tv. Just expensive looking furniture and a massive roaring fireplace. I sat on the sofa in front of it stretching my legs along it and removed my heels. I sat on the couch and pulled the throw blanket on top of me. Nik was gone, getting the ice cream I guess...leaving me alone to my thoughts which is not a good thing right now.

Then out of thin air a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream was being extended to me.

"My favourite!" I exclaimed taking it eagerly and digging my spoon in.

He said down next to me picking up my legs and sitting underneath them. This only made me insecure on whether my feet were big to him, even though I was only a size six..

"This isnt so bad." Nik commented.

"This is what life is all about." I teased, trying to lighten the dreary mood.

"I disagree."

"How so?"

"Your life as a vampire has no limitations. Your free to do as you please, for example traveling the world. Learning music and art, discovering things you would of never happened upon had you remained human."

"Your missing the best thing about life." I noted.

"Please do tell."

"Being in love."

"Love is a vampires greatest weakness, Adrianna." He told me sternly.

"I think it makes you strong." Klaus shook his head no. "Think about it, you would do anything for that other person. Look at Stefan and Elena, they would die for eachother."

"Precisely my point, I have seen too many vampires die because of love."

"Okay what about you? Have you been in love since you were turned." I asked him, knowing the answer was most likely no since he spent so much time trying to break that stupid curse of his.

"No."

"Then how do you know?" I countered.

"I dont have experience on the matter." I grinned.

"Never thought I would hear you say your wrong."

"It is a rare occasion." He said with a shrug.

We sat there in silence, both done with our desserts staring into the fire before us. I knew Klaus was looking over at me but I refused to look in his direction. Already knowing what would happen when I looked into those georgous baby blues of his. However, I did notice when he hesitantly scooted in my direction. I smiled, mindlessly I grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers in my lap.

With his other hand he tucked my hair behind my ear, he began trailing kisses along my neck. Making a pattern going up and down. In all honesty it felt so good yet so wrong.

I knew I should of stayed safe in my car.

He nibbled lightly on the tender skin of my neck and I cursed myself for the involuntary moan I let out.

Klaus was now hovered over me.

His lips were cool and soft against my burning skin. Then, to make it that much worse, his hand slid up my hip and around my waist, his fingers gently pressing into my skin. My breathing quickened, my eyes closing at the sensation of his parted lips. I was left with nothing but the fact that I wanted more.

I felt as if I was about to come undone when I felt his tongue brush softly against my skin. I bit back a whimper, His hand tangled in my hair, pulling it gently, forcing my face to meet his.

I then grabbed onto his own hair and deepened the kiss.

There was a fiery burning sensation I had wherever our skin touched. His cold hand was running up my shirt stopping on my hip. As if he were testing the waters of how far he could go. I gave him the conformation to continue by going to undo the buttons on his shirt. Once I was finished with that task I reveled in his toned chest running my hands down stopping at the top of his jeans.

The growl he made nearly sent me over the edge.

He then proceeded to pull my shirt over my head revealing my black lace bra. I smiled to myself for wearing such a daring choice.

"Perhaps we should take this to the bedroom." He seggusted whispered in my ear.

"Perhaps." I whispered seductively in his ear.

Klaus then picked me up placing my legs to rest on either side of his body. I giggled as he laid me down on the bed. He removed his shirt completely and I was glad I wasnt the only person revealing something.

His cool hands reaching behind me, he unclasped my bra with ease, pulling it off my shoulders.

My fingertips trailed down his chest, eventually ending up at the edge of his pants.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted this; how badly I've wanted you," he admitted, as I undid the button of his pants.

He brought me into a heated kiss as I tugged his pants down, exposing his bulging erection.

His pants dropped to his ankles and he struggled to break free from them. Klaus experienced hands then went to my jeans unbuttoning them with ease.

He trailed his index finger up the middle of her torso. Arriving at her neck with his fingertip, he brought his hand up, cradling the side of her face in his hand as his thumb stroked the velvety skin of her cheek.

"You're breath taking," he whispered never breaking eye contact.

"Do you want me?" I asked breathlessly.

He bodly grabbed my hand and placed it over his hard manhood.

"Does that confirm how much I want you?" I nodded.

Before I knew it we were skin to skin, no more annoying clothes preventing our contact. Nik positioned himself between my legs and with his first thrust I moaned into his neck. As his pace quickened he began whispering sweet nothings into my ear about how much he could give me and the things he could show me.

Just before we were both about to climax Nik instructed me to bite him. It was very intimate, exchanging blood with another vampire. Something I never imagined would feel so fulling. Once we were finished he removed himself from me and rolled over to lay beside me. I kept my eyes remained at the ceiling, unsure of what to say.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

"Whats going to happen next, this changes everything Nik." I sighed.

"I propose we worry about that tomorrow." I smiled leaning over to kiss him one last time before I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of fast but come one their vampires! <strong>

**let me know what you think once I have a significant amount of reviews for this chapter I will update immediately.**

**Thank you for all the lovely people that follow my story it means alot.**

**xoxox selena**


	6. Chapter 6: Girls Day!

I woke up to the sun streaming into my face, I rolled over so I could go back to sleep.

Only to come face to face with last nights events.

Klaus.

I looked him over comitting this moment to memory. His face was completely relaxed and for once he wasnt threatining to kill you and everyone you've ever met. He was just peaceful. He looked sort of innocent, like a child. I wonder how many people have laid eyes on him when hes like this...

When he is _vulnerable._

I smiled, placing my hand on his smooth cheek.

"Has anyone told you its quite creepy to stare at someone when there sleeping, love?"

He popped one of his beautiful blue eyes open and I immediately felt guilty.

What was I doing entrapped in the arms of the most menacing man I had ever met? More importantly why did I sleep with him, of course it had been awhile and if my friends asked I could just say that. They wouldnt buy it, not that they would ever talk to me after they found out.

I crawled on top of Klaus and buried my face in his neck trying to push thoughts of my friends away.

And just relish in this moment with Nik.

"Something wrong darling?"

"Everything is complicated." I whispered.

"How so?"

"This is wrong, Klaus dont you see?" I lifted my head so we were face to face. "Every moment im with you I betray my friends more and more. I had to lie to my sister the other day, and I have never kept anything from Elena."

"Your telling me that pleasing your friends in more important than your own happiness."

"They are all I have left." I whispered before getting out of the bed and looking for my clothes.

"Adrianna." My name rolled off his tongue.

I gave him a cold stare while I zipped my jeans and then proceeded to my bra on.

"Where is my shirt!" I groaned.

I needed to get out of here and clear my head. Klaus just sat on the bed watching my every move, being as unhelpful as ever. Then I remembered it was downstairs, I quickly went to the living room to look for it.

I kneeled in front of the couch and looked under for it; there was nothing.

"Looking for this?"

Please dont be who I think it is.

I quickly stood up to see Kol holding my shirt up a smug smirk on his face.

"I dont have time for this Kol." I said trying to be stern so I could get the hell out of here.

"Now where is the fun in that?" He asked me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Your an asshole." I made sure I had my phone and keys and began to walk towards the door.

Kol appeared in front of me.

"I was only kidding." He gave me my shirt and I quickly put it on.

"Thank you." Once in my car I tried to start it and it was still broken. "Come on just get me home and you can die again."

There was a knock on my window.

Thank god it was Kol again.

"Care for a ride?" I nodded after we made it onto the road the conversation began. "You quite the obssesion for my brother, eh?"

"That obssesion is not a good thing for me." I muttered.

"The best cure for guilt is booze."

"How do you now im guilty?" I countered with a smirk.

"Just an observation no need to get snarky baby vampire."

"Hey!" He stuck his tongue out at me and I had to laugh at that.

Who knew Kol would be the fun one out of them all.

"What do you say to a girls day?" He asked.

"With you?"

"I need entertainment, its quite boring being in that house all day."

"What do you think we should do with our day?"

He went into his pocket and produced a wallet and then proceeded to pull out a gold credit card.

"Shopping on Niks dime!" He smiled.

"You a terrible brother." I commented with a grin.

"He put a stake through my heart its the least he could do."

"Sounds great, but I would love to change and take a shower."

Kol dropped me off at my house and told me that he would pick me up in an hour and if I wasnt redy he would burn the house down. Its so weird, I feel like im living a double life. One with Klaus and his family and the other with Elena and the rest of the gang. Thank god when I got into my house it was empty. I took a hot steaming shower as if I was washing off any traces of last night.

Once I was done with the shower I put on black skin tight jeans and a red flowy blouse along with my black heels. I let my hair dry into its natural waves while I put on my makeup. Once I was done I over viewed my outfit and I must say I looked hot. I grabbed my purse and was out the door just in time to see Kol waiting.

"You look like a taste." Kol complimented as I got in the car.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I can see why Nik is so, what do they say now? I believe its all up on you?" I burst into laughter.

"Where did you hear that from?" I couldnt help it I had to know.

"I've been watching Mtv to get up to date." Kol explained.

"Oh, just a tip. Make sure you never say that again." I grinned.

"Ouch." He muttered.

"How old are you anyway?"

He smirked. "A lady never reveals her age." He joked.

When we got to the mall everyone was starring at us. I tried to ignore it Kol relished in it he was talking to everyone. I was happy when we got into Armani Exchange and Kol was trying on clothes. I sat on the comfy sofa waiting for him to show me each outfit.

"What do you think?" Kol asked walking out in a pair of skinny jeans. I couldnt help but laugh. "What? Do they make my butt look big?"

Kol was great company, now he was trying to look at his butt through the mirror.

"Pass." I said and waited for him to show me something new.

This continued for about an hour before he finally got 8 pairs of jeans that were not skinny, might I add.

"Now its your turn." Kol grinned picking up random pieces of clothes for me to try on.

I came out of the dressing room wearing light wash skinny jeans.

"Give me a little spin." He gestured with his finger.

"I would if I could move, geez I remember when I was so skinny." I examined the jeans they were cute I surely could squeeze in the for a night out.

"In my opinion you are skinny."

"Your such a doll." I smiled a playfully smacked him on the arm.

I was glad to be out of this store, we began walking around aimlessly. According to Kol we hadnt even spent nearly enough of Klaus's money and there was still damage to be done. Of course I couldnt give up a free shopping trip.

"Lets go in there!" Kol said pointing to Vicotoria's Scecret.

"Your taking this girls day way to far mister!"

"Come on love, you need to spice up your love life." He dragged me in there and I went to look at the underware. Once I picked out enough for a whole month I made my way to the lingerie section. Kol came back over to me holding up a nightgown, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Really? I think its too sluttly." I held it up to myself with distaste.

"Nik will enjoy it." I gave him a glare. "Taking it off that is." He grinned michieviously, I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I think I should be the judge of that."

My smile quickly faded realizing whose voice that was.

"Hello Nik." I froze.

I slowly turned around to see Nik with an angry expression.

"Im confused as to why I didnt get an invite."

I grabbed Kol's arm "Its a girls day!"

"Since im buying everything..." Klaus trailed. "I quite like this." He picked up a black skimpy set and held it up against me. "It's my favourite colour after all. What do you think?"

"I think, I would never wear it." Klaus shrugged placing it back onto the rack.

"Give us a moment Kol." Kol nodded and left with me with Klaus.

He was the worst girlfriend ever!

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up. "I like your brother, hes fun."

"Are you picking him over me?"

"Oh yes! We are we scerectly in love!" I grinned and Klaus smiled. "But dont tear out his liver."

"You heard that." He said with his lips pressed together.

"I may be a baby vampire but I still have super hearing." I reminded him.

"Oh really, then why didnt you hear me coming?" He countered with raised brows.

"I was distracted." I went back to looking around the store Klaus at my heels of course. "Save me." I whispered to Kol next to me while we were browsing through the bathing suits.

"What do you think we should do." He whispered back just as low as me knowing Nik could hear us perfectly.

"You distract, I disappear."

"Thats not fair, no dice." I frowned turning back to Nik, he looked slightly amused as we were planning our escape.

"Adrianna, Oh my god!"

This day could not get worse. I rolled my eyes turning the voice.

"How are you?" We hated eachother of course, she took my boyfriend from me...though we were always fake toward eachother.

"Im great!" I smiled, she eyed Kol and Klaus.

Dont ask about them, Dont ask.

"Who are these two lovely guys?"

"Im her boyfriend, call me Nik." I eyed him as he extending his hand to her.

I was about to deny it until I saw the envious look in her eye.

"Im Kol, Niks brother."

"Nice to meet you both but I have to go."

"Good to see you!" I called as she walked away.

Adrianna 1 Ashley 0

Victory.

"Boyfriend huh?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"Seemed like you needed help." He shrugged holding up another piece of lingerie to me. "Im going to have to see this on, love."

"No."

"I could compell you."

"But you wont." I responded sticking out my tongue.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Never underestimate Klaus, enough said.<p>

I was currently in the dressing room trying on lingerie for him, he didnt compell me but he was...lets say

Persistant.

"Do you need some help love?" Klaus called, I cold almost hear his smirk.

"Dont laugh." I warned before stepping out...

* * *

><p>I thought some Kol action would be great. He is funny and the show didnt really show him much.<p>

Let me know what you think?

Also take some guesses to who sees her at the mall!

xoxox Selena

reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Lying Skank

**Im so sorry you guys! **

**Its been forever since Ive updated I have just been super busy.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath looking over the slutty number he had picked out. The top was a corset, the red lace framing the sweetheart neck line.<p>

"It doesnt fit!" I yelled to him knowing full well he wouldnt believe me.

"Adrianna.." He voice taunted me in the fitting room. "C'mon love humour me."

"I hate you."

I stepped out with my eyes closed.

"Just ravishing sweetheart." I popped an eye open and he was smirking just as I anticipated.

"I quite like the lace." Kol commented.

"Kill me." I quickly turned around to go to the safety of the fitting room.

Once Nik had purchased the little number I was never going to wear again. He trailed behind me and Kol who were arm in arm enjoying the mall.

"What is this FroYo?"

"Are you kidding!" I blurted with a laugh.

"You must forget dearest brother back there had me daggered for a century."

"Lets get some."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was extremely awkward every time me and Kol tried to play journey and sing buzzkill Bob would change it to Bethoven.<p>

"For Christ sake let us have one good song!" I whined slumping in my seat. They had exiled me to the back, apparently that's where you sit if your under 500 years old.

Bastards.

Once I got home Elena was having her typical dramatic meeting with Damon and Stefan.

"Whats going on?"

"Alarics in jail." Elena said.

"What! Get him out!"

"Its not that simple, Sherrif Forbes is choosing to belive Meridith over us."

"Why was he arrested?" I asked taking a seat. How could they let this happen, geez I leave the loop for 2 days! 2 DAYS! And they let Ric get put in jail. I swear without me they got nothing.

"Sherrif Forbes said she has to detain him because her only evidence is murder weapons from his stash." Stefan explained crossing his arms.

"Poor Ric."

"Adrianna where have you been? Ive been trying to call you all day." Elena said with her angry face on, which is never good. The last time this happened my radio magically broke in 2 pieces. Not pointing any fingers or anything, but I think we can all agree on who did it...Elena.

"Err Ive been shopping...yeah just casual shopping." Elena raised her brows.

"Where are your bags?" Damn.

"I was window shopping, you know with this recession I cant bring myself to spend!" I moved from her uncomfortable stare to the kitchen.

Food always helps, Always.

"You went by yourself?" Elena followed me into the kitchen.

"Jesus woman, go question someone else!"

"I just want to know why you weren't here when we needed you." with that she left, sometimes I don't understand how im the dramatic one.

"Elena wait." I called after her.

"Ill go check on her." Stefan said.

"No don't leave me with him!" Damon smirked and watched me make my PB&J. "Can I help you?"

"Fine." He said holding his hands up. "You don't want to help me get Ric out..." He began to leave.

"What do I have to do?" The classic smirk popped up and I knew this wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Damon had me stand next to Meridiths parking spot until he showed, He would be watching her expressions to see what her front was.<p>

"Im due in surgery, so whatever case your going to make it quick."

"Yeah I don't have to he didn't do anything, Your the dirty little doctor!"

"That's cute, but do you really know Alaric Adrianna? Sure he takes care of your sister and brother but do you know anything about him?"

I furrowed my brows, she had a point I didn't know Ric's past.

"I know enough."

"Let me tell you what I know, He was arrested for fighting 4 times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke his future wife put a restraining order against him..twice."

None of those things sounded like Alaric, god why did I agree to talk to her.

"Your lying."

"Am I? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter! You never thought to look any deeper." She was very convincing but I wasn't going to cave. I know Ric and who he is and he wouldn't kill anyone, minus the hunter part.

"How could you ruin his life your heartless bitch. He didn't kill anyone and you know it."

"Your a vampire Adrianna, it shouldn't come as a shock to find out Ric is a murderer."

"You don't get to call him that."

Just as she was walking away Elena was calling me.

"Hey, Damon said that she was in surgery?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Me and Matt are going over to her place to find something against her."

"Ooooooohh I like it, badass Elena and her ex breaking and entering."

"Be serious! Watch out for when she leaves and let me know."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." I could practically hear her sad face through the phone.

"Ric is going to be okay Elena."

"I hope so." I hung up and when I looked up Damon was there.

"Are those things she said about Alaric true?"

"No idea." I frowned.

* * *

><p>2 hours into to Operation: Watch the lying Skank I was ready to pass out.<p>

I was currently across the way in the café on the corner. Still no sign and I had already been through 5 Vogue magazines.

"Ughh. c'mon already." I slumped my head onto my hands.

"Why so glum?" Rang the all too familiar british accent I reveled in the night before.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Quite the contrary, I came for a coffee." He explained raises his mug. "May I?" Nik asked gesturing to the seat, I nodded.

Always the gentleman.

I turned my gaze my gaze back to the car then to the door.

"What are you staring at?"

"Im looking out for the lying skank." He chuckled.

"Why might I ask."

"Long story."

"Vague, but I will take it."

"Oh! Oh!" I scrambled to find my phone to call Elena.

"Has she left?"

"She is pulling away now, get out of there!"

"We haven't found anything yet..."

"Elena who knows what she will do when she finds you guys in there."

"We still have 5 mins." She hung up and left me hanging.

"Now that your little operation is over, what do you say to dinner?"

"I've been spending too much time with you already, Elena is in trouble. Im sorry." I got up and hurried away leaving a shocked Klaus behind.

I needed to figure out what I was doing, sure I had fun when its just me & him. Is that enough to overlook everything else hes done? He gets angry and people die one by one around him.

**~REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8: Agreement

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! **

**I know this chapter is short :/ **

**Ill be uploading another one tomorrow to make up for it :)**

* * *

><p>My head was on fire.<p>

With everything that had been going on between Klaus never leaving me alone and worrying about Elena..I hadn't fed for days.

Not since I was with _him._

I was startled by a woman screeching.

I then froze when I saw what the disturbance was.

Damon. Rebekah. Stefan.

Figures.

"What are you doing!" I walked closer to the scene to see a woman lying down with a bleeding neck.

"Im helping him Adrianna." I looked at Damon like he was crazy.

"You know Stefans a ripper and you stood there and let him feed! How in the hell is that helping him."

"Stop being so dramatic." Rebecca spoke.

"You haven't even seen dramatic."

"Stefan?" Elena's voice trembled. She looked terrified at the sight in front of her.

I gave Damon a look so he knew he was in trouble.

"Relax." Damon spoke. "Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."Elena continued to just stare at Stefan in shock. What a stupid experiment if this was one.

"Come on Elena." I tried to force her to move and eventually she did.

On the way home my phone wouldn't shut up. I ignored it knowing it would be Damon trying to make up for his actions. He had called Elena as well.

Me and Elena sat down at the dining room table and waited as Matt brought us some tea and sat across from us. He kept shifting as if he was uncomfortable.

"Spit it out."

"What are you talking about."

"Don't play dumb Matt, I know that face. Say whatever it is you need too."

"I just don't get it. Your thing with them."

"Sounds like a question for Elena." I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning...after our parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just felt safe." Elena explained.

"Safe?! Hes a vampire the complete opposite of safe." Matt practically yelled as if he was trying to get through to her.

"I know, believe me, just saying it out loud it sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…" Elena trailed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Die." I finished for her.

She stared over at me.

"Despite me being a vampire I feel the same way." Elena smiled and grabbed my hand for assurance.

"Die like your parents did." Elena nodded.

"I'm sorry. This – this is weird. Talking about him with you?" Elena asked Matt.

Oh...awkward.

"Uhm...I have to go clean..something." I left them to catch up or whatever.

I headed up to my room and was startled as when I closed the door, Nik was standing behind it. I placed my hand on my heart and glared at him. "Not cool." I pointed out.

He smirked and jumped on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"There was something you said earlier love..." He trailed.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You said you have spent too much time with me."

What was he going on about

Oh.

"Our agreement."

"Precisely." He whispered.

"Im not going back on it, I just..ughh." I fell onto the bed burying my face into the pillow.

After a few moments of silence.

I screamed into pillow.

"What my I ask are you doing?"

"Letting off some steam." I grinned and hit him with my pillow.

He looked shocked.

I hit him again and darted to the other side of the room laughing.

"Stop acting like a little girl." I taunted.

"You asked for it love."

Before he threw his pillow on me I tackled him down, both of us fell onto the floor with a huge thud.

"Your not so big and bad now are you." I grinned.

I leaned down to kiss him when my laptop rang with a Skype call.

"Jeremys calling."

We were back on the bed as I clicked the face of my brother on my screen.

Making sure to keep Klaus out of frame.

"My eyes!"

"I know your not use to seeing someone as attractive as me."

"Yeah...right."

"Matt told me what happened today."

"I know! Elena is off trying to get arrested without us!"

"How dare she!"

"I know! Shes so unprofessional too she got caught within minutes!" I said with a laugh, I looked over at Klaus and he looked guilty about something.

"Weren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on Meredith?" hmm trying to pin the failure on me.

"They didn't wanna listen to me!"

"I mean, it totally sounds like it was Elena's fault."

"So hows it going? I bet it totally sucks without me.

"It's going ok. My friend just left." I faked gasped at the thought of Jeremy having a friend.

"They cant be cooler than me."

"I think you may have some competition on your hands."

"Blood is thicker than water Jeremy!" I picked up my water bottle. "BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER!"

Jeremy laughed. "Talk tomorrow." He waved and ended the call.

"Sorry I forgot about our nightly call."

"No worries love." Nik looked away from me, he always makes eye contact with me.

"Whats wrong." I forced him to look at me.

Silence.

He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Why don't you let anyone else see the good in you."

"I don't want to live up to someones grander scale of me."

I had strong feelings for him there was no denying that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated :)<strong>

**Go on let me know what you think so far**

**I love you guys xoxoxo Selena**


	9. Chapter 9: Pyscho Killer

We stood outside the hospital room as we watched Alaric laying down on the MRI machine.

"So what is it you are looking for?" Elena asked Meredith.

"I don't know." Meredith answered. "A tumour, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Well...Then we'll deal with that too."

"I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound comforting." I said to Elena.

My head hurts.

I went in the waiting room and stayed there for a bit

Elena and Alaric appeared soon after.

"Meredith says that everything is normal." Jenna spoke.

Ric shook his head, "Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." I really wanted to believe him there, but then his gaze switched to his ring where he looked in doubt. "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor who wore that ring."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm gonna call Bonnie, the rings were made by a Bennett witch so maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Alaric sighed.

"You ready to ditch this House of Horrors?" Damon entered the room. "You look terrible." He said to Ric.

"Please keep the compliments coming." I said to Damon.

"Yeah,let me check out of here." Alaric said and slipped out the room.

"Im going to wait by the car." I told Elena before walking outside.

I'm taking Ric down to the restoration fundraiser at Wickery Bridge." Damon spoke. "You should come."

I leaned against the car and sighed. "I cant be scared of that place forever."

I arrived when it was very busy. Straight away I spotted Rebekah mingling through the crowd.

Wickery Bridge Reconstruction.

"Rebekah's up to something. She's been snooping around in places she shouldn't be." Damon whispered from behind me.

"What is she looking for?"

"That's what im going to find out."

"Why are we here again?" Alaric asked.

"Ric, the world can't stop just because you're an accidental psycho killer." Damon retorted sarcastically.

I turned around to see Rebecca making her way towards me, Damon and Alaric were off talking to Carol.

"You look different with your clothes on." She commented.

"Gee where do you come up with these jokes?"

"Tell Damon to back off or ill tell all your little friends just who you've been lying in bed with." She quipped.

I was shocked, I kind of always knew this Klaus thing would come back to bite me in the ass.

"No one controls Damon."

"He takes a liking towards you, Im sure you can figure something out." Rebecca gave her little fake diva smile and walked off.

"Bitch."

"What was that about?" Ric asked.

"Just one of the Originals being evil." I muttered.

My head flooded with different scenarios of how Elena would kill me once she found out I had slept with the enemy.

"If you need to talk about it, im here." Ric said.

"Thanks."

"Adrianna can you take Ric home, im gonna stick around for a bit." Damon told us not taking his eyes off of some red headed woman.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Blast from the past." He said before walking away.

"Cause that answered my question!" I yelled towards him.

It was a short car journey before I arrived home.

When I walked in Alaric left me and I walked into the kitchen where Elena was making tea for the Lying Skank.

"Ummm."

"You ditched me today." She crossed her arms.

"Oh?" I shook my head. "Nope doesn't ring any bells."

"Look while you're both here, I need to talk to you." Alaric spoke.

"Sounds serious." I said suspiciously as Elena and I sat opposite him.

Alaric pushed towards us some paper. "What's this?" Elena asked.

"Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way."

"What on earth!" I said while reading the paper.

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

"Bitch stole my name!" I said pointing to one of his sisters.

"Is that really important right now?"

"Sorry I just like to be my own person." I slumped into my chair I wasn't one for serious convos.

"Ric you need to be optimistic!" Elena said.

"I need to know that you two, and Jeremy are going to be okay." Alaric responded.

"I've got to take this." Elena said as she looked at her phone, "But we aren't finished." She warned Alaric.

"I really need to teach her my stern look."

"Ive seen your stern look and I would keep it to yourself." Ric said while chuckling.

"Hey! It works."

"Good news? Bad news? " Alaric asked.

She hung up the phone and came towards us. "Spit it out already! The anticipation is killing me."

"Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell."

"I guess its worth a shot." Ric said.

"She needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal."

"Well, there's uh- there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft." Alaric said after having some time to think.

"Good idea."

"Its in an asprin bottle probably covered in cobwebs."

"Alright lets go!" Elena grabbed her keys and we drove over.

As we made our way up the stairs Stefan was standing in front of Alarics door.

"Missed you at the house, Alaric told me you would be here." He spoke.

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning Stefan." Elena said while walking away.

"Yeah what she said!" I trailed behind Elena into the loft.

"Im not trying to hurt you Elena." Elena froze. "I just cant be who you want me to be right now. Im not in control."

I feel bad for the guy I really do. He helps everyone control their thirst and He just got the unlucky curse of being a ripper.

"So then what are you doing here."

"Let the search begin." I grinned, I loved snooping through peoples stuff.

"I did some more digging on Samantha Gilbert, Seems she killed 2 people while she was in the institution."

"She was a psychopath."

"She was under suicide watch. She couldn't wear jewelry."

"So even without Ric wearing the ring hes still loco?" I asked.

Stefan nodded.

"The violent behavior can still happen." Elena eyebrows furrowed.

"We have to check on Doctor Skank."

"Ill stay here and look for the ring you guys go." Elena said.

Before we even got into the house all I could smell was blood.

Blood and more blood.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think!<p>

Also comment on what think will happen

with Rebecca knowing about Klaus/Adrianna


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Ideas

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever :/**

**I have been really busy with school but now I have everything under control.**

**And will updating very shortly.**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/fav/followed this story.**

**It really mean so much to me to get your feedback and support.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Wheres it coming from?" I asked as Stefan walked to the kitchen.<p>

He mumbled. "Upstairs."

Just then Alaric came walking down the stairs. He was wrapping a towel around his hand, the scent of the blood got stronger.

"Hey wheres Meredith." I asked trying to look past his creepiness.

"Oh she got called into a last minute surgery, she'll be back later."

As Ric got closer to me his eyes shifted to the ground.

Following his gaze I noticed a bloody knife laying on the ground. "Ric? What did you do."

In a second, Stefan grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold. "Don't hurt him."

"I'm trying not to." Stefan replied as Alaric passed out. Stefan laid him down on the floor.

As we walked up the stairs we followed the scent to the bathroom, Meredith was laying there past out.

Stefan bent down to her level and bit into his wrist, trying to ignore all the blood that surrounded him. Stefan's face started to change. "Erm Stefan I can handle this." I suggested we didn't need him taking more blood out of her.

Suddenly, Stefan's face became normal again, he bit into his wrist and gets down next to Meredith to feed her his blood.

"She'll be ok." I nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's with the cryptic secret meeting text?" I asked approaching Matt, Elena and Caroline.<p>

"I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here." Elena continued on.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan suddenly appeared.

"Um, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out of this one." Caroline explained.

"So why are we cutting into my day."

"We found some more white oak." Damon stepped in front of me to answer my question. "Long story, wait for the movie."

WHAT.

"Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?" Elena asked.

I thought I was passed all this we must kill Klaus business.

Stay cool Adrianna.

Last thing they need to know is that you've been sleeping with the enemy.

I would not let myself react to the thought of killing him. Sure he was evil and selfish and just down right cruel, but...that's a huge BUT. When you get him alone and hes not being all diabolical, I actually catch myself wishing in some universe we could be together. Sure I agreed to give him a chance at first it was just to get him to leave me the hell alone. Now...I almost dread the thought of him not bothering me.

Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?

"Nope. We all have a weapon." Stefan threw down a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it.

Damon swiped his arm which connected with my waist and pulled me to him. "Seriously!" I pushed him away and went over to Matt.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity." Stefan explained to us.

"Scenario number one." Damon moved over to Elena and brought her forward. "You get to play Klaus."

"Ok." Elena nodded.

"Rebekah is our target so we distract her and catch her off guard." I nodded at Stefan in agreement. "To do that we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied." Stefan then returned my look.

"Oh no no no no." I said shaking my head.

"Adriana hes obsessed with you, no one else will distract him."

"Bullshit."

There was no way I could flirt with Klaus then to watch him die.

A shiver went down my spine at the thought of him being gone.

Stefan didn't look too happy, but he continued the role play. "And you can play Rebekah." He brought me forward.

"We use the quarterback to distract her. Just keep her talking."

"Yeah Matt, keep me talking."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Act interested. She's lonely, desperate." Damon said over me.

"Like most women you've slept with?" I took a shot at Damon. I got Matt, Caroline, Stefan and even Elena to snigger!

She shoots and she scores guys.

Beefcake holds bombshell." Damon ignored my insult. "I come up from behind her. " Damon got behind me and grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. In a rather tight grip I might add. "Grab her arms like this."

"Watch it." I hissed.

Stefan came over with the stake in his hand and imitated stabbing me. "Gives me time for one shot."

"So we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have." Stefan announced to the group.

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Every eyes shot to Elena.

Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." Elena said confidently.

"Barbie?"

Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus." Caroline spoke.

Damon then turned to Matt. "And you don't have a choice."

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original." Stefan said, moving the bag of stakes. "We can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario."

I cant take this much longer.

* * *

><p>After leaving my possie in the woods I went to the Mystic Grill.<p>

"Scotch." I said to the bartender.

Before completing my order a british voice spoke for me. "Clean."

I turned to Nik and smiled. "And what brings the big bad hybrid to dine amongst us commoners?" I grinned.

Klaus lips turned into a smirk. "You sweetheart are no commoner."

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I blushed. "Always the charmer."

"I have to maintain my reputation, Darling." I smiled.

SEE.

This is what I would miss...

"Of course that you know how to treat a lady, the countless times you've hurt Elena is hard evidence."

His features softened. "As ive said before that was before I met you."

"Be still my heart." I said sarcastically and brought my hands to my chest.

"You wound me love."

His big hand touched my face; his thumb stroking my chin. Klaus slowly leaned in slightly grazing my lips.

Nik stopped inches away from my lips, I could feel his hot breath tickling on my mouth.

Without hesitation of being spotted in public Nik pulled me into his lips.

The kiss was sweet yet sill filled with passion.

* * *

><p>Anon POV<p>

"We have a very big problem." I spoke into the phone, staring at the couple dry humping at the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH!<strong>

**Adrianna is CAUGHT :O**

**but by who?**

**Leave a comment on who you think it is and how you think things will pan out!**

**xoxooxo **


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

Me and Kol were lying around his room internet shopping.

"Is this on Klaus's dime again." I asked him.

Kol grinned. "I thought we'd mix it up a bit and have.." He got out his wallet looking through his credit cards. "Elijah!" He choose.

"Poor Elijah."

"Darling that is absolutely horrid." Kol said looking at my screen.

"Im just looking! Don't judge if its not in my cart!"

I moved over to where Kol was. "Ew!" I grabbed his laptop for a closer look. "Someones been watching MTV again." I teased.

"Adrianna." I turned to see him staring at himself in the mirror. "Tell me how handsome I am."

"Oh Kol you know you cant compel me." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Kol?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You're weird. You know that." I said as I passed him. "I mean, I'm weird, there's no denying that, but you're just strange weird."

"You think so highly of me." He faked a cry and I giggled. "You have to step up your game man!"

"My game happens to be just fine you wench."

"You know I don't like to share my things Kol."

Klaus was extremely possessive.

It was either creepy or kind of hot...I hadn't decided yet.

"We were going to tell you brother." I grinned and went to wrap my arm around Kol's waist. "Our love is just so strong." Kol continued.

I started laughing. "We plan to marry in the fall."

"I hope you can understand brother." Nik glared at Kol.

"Adrianna you have a visitor."

WHAT.

"Um, should I be scared?"

"Its Caroline."

"Tell her ive been daggered." I said as I fell onto the bed pretending to faint.

"Im sorry sweetheart she is rather persistent." Klaus pulled me up from the bed, dragging me out of the room.

"Kol! He's trying to ruin our love!" I called out.

"Distance wont change how I feel." Kol dramatically clutched his heart.

"What a funny dude." I sighed as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh and love." Klaus said just before I reached the door.

"Yes."

"She knows." I gulped.

No.

If she knows the Elena knows, oh god.

Im dead.

No pun intended on that one.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. "Caroline! How nice to see you."

"Save it! Your a traitor." She spat crossing her arms.

"Lets go for a walk so we can talk in private." She nodded and I led her to the little garden up the driveway.

"Explain why you were making out with Klaus! How could you do this! He killed Elena and your Aunt Jenna! He completely controls Tylers life and has ruined all of ours!" She said it all so fast it was hard to keep up.

"Calm down."

"I cannot be calm about this."

"Behind all of the horrible things hes done is a sweeter Kluas." Her jaw dropped.

"Klaus is not sweet."

"Caroline you've seen it!" I pointed out.

"He was charming but he is still the enemy."

After about an hour of trying to explain my side she wouldn't shut up about how horrible he was and planting all of these thoughts in my head.

"Honestly hes probably just using you." Caroline spat.

I shook my head and walked back towards the mansion. When I closed the door behind me and just stood there. Could Klaus be using me just to see what theyre planning.

"How did it go love."

"Horrible." I sighed. "I have to go talk to my sister."

"I would let things simmer down sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah because your such an expert at family." I spat.

I regretted the words once they left my mouth.

When I got home I crept up to Elena's room.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Since when do you knock?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"We need to talk."

She raised her eyebrows. "About what?"

"You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Score!

Elena doesn't hate me.

Caroline can never keep her mouth shut I wonder why they didn't tell her.

"Nothing."

"Adrianna whats going on?"

"I was just uh practicing my..." I looked around the room for something to say. "Acting skills!" I shouted.

"Since when do you want to act?"

"Since I found out how good I am!" This was not going well.

"Your being extra weird today."

"Whats with everyone calling me weird today?" I muttered to myself. "Maybe I should take a hint? Okay well Bye Elena!" I walked out of Elena's room and shut the door behind me.

I sat on my bed and decided to call Caroline.

"If it isn't Miss Mikealson."

"Um ew. Were not getting married I was one kiss!" I lied.

"What do you want Adrianna."

"Who did you tell."

"Just Damon, Bonnie and Stefan." My face scrunched.

"Why would you tell them."

I heard Damon and bonnie talking in the backround and then Caroline asking "Should I tell her to come."

"Caroline whats going on?"

"Come to the boarding house they want to talk."

"Um okay?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Caroline pov<strong>

"So what can you do witch." Damon asked Bonnie.

Bonnie had been researching all night. "Theres no spells to make her forget him but..." She trailed.

"Spit it out already!" I huffed.

"I can do a temporary compulsion spell."

"I though vampires could only be compelled by originals?" I questioned.

"I have a lot more power now, with this spell I can keep her compelled for maybe an hour."

"An hour is all we need." Damon smirked. "Get Bombshell next to the Big bad wolf and she'll be close enough to stake him."

"That's the plan." Bonnie smiled.

The doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find Adrianna. "Come on in." She hesitantly walked to where everyone was.

"Whats going on?"

"We could ask you the same question." Stefan spoke.

"Its not what you guys think." She defended.

"Damon saw you guys making out at the bar!" I yelled.

"It was a kiss its not like Im sleeping with the guy."

"What makes you think he hasn't compelled you." Her face scrunched. "Nik wouldn't do that."

"Oh your on a first name basis now." Damon said sarcastically while pouring a drink.

"You guys are so obsessed! Sure hes done a whole hell of a lot of wrong things but so have we all. Damon is so selfish he kills for fun." She turned to Stefan. "You crave blood so much you've knocked out an entire town and lets not forgot the innocent man you killed Caroline."

"Klaus is 100 times worse than that." Bonnie broke in.

"Why? Because hes not in our group and none of you have taken the chance to get to know him."

"Oh shutup already." Damon went behind Adrianna and snapped her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think they will carry their plan out or will Adrianna get away?!<strong>

**Comment what you think the next chapter will hold.**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Savior

**Lets see who saves the day or _who doesn't._**

**Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

**my lovely readers!**

* * *

><p>As I woke up I noticed I was alone.<p>

It was the perfect opportunity to leave, only I was chained to the chair.

"Really!"

I wiggled my body around to see if I could break the chains.

"Someones feisty."

Great.

"Damon let me go." I fought harder against the chains.

Come on just crack already!

"Why would I do that."

"Because.." I trailed. "Uh...This is kidnapping!" I tried to sound convincing but lets face it, I sounded desperate.

"Ive done far worse Adrianna."

"Remember God is watching!"

Man I really needed to stop family asleep with the Tv on, all those late night religious shows were getting to me.

Damon sat across from me on the sofa, just staring.

It was creepy.

"Why _him._"

I was shocked.

Damon was never one to talk about feelings. He had a bad ass image to protect and being all mushy would get him nowhere. This reminded me of a certain Hybrid as well.

Klaus.

They were the same when you thought about it.

If I were in Damon's position I would question it too. But to chain me up and force me to kill someone, I would never forget this.

"Why Elena? Why Katherine? Or Rebecca or Sage or the other countless woman you've slept with!"

His face changed to Evil Damon. "So you did sleep with him."

Keep cool.

If your face doesn't change He wont know.

"Things just sort of..." I broke eye contact looking for the right way to say this. "Happen."

I admit I could of done better, but HELLO!

Im being held hostage against my will, my brain is traumatized.

"Hello Damon."

My Savior!

"Rebecca." She was behind Damon in seconds, without hesitation she snapped his neck and he fell to the ground.

"What happened to you?"

What does it look like! For someone well over a thousand she really did have the brain of a blonde.

"Long story." I muttered.

"You know I could just leave you here.." She trailed playing with my hair.

"Don't torment the poor girl Sister." Kol walked in smirking.

"Oh my knight in shining armor." I exclaimed, once Kol undid the chains.

"Dear Im not a knight, I am king!" I laughed and bowed down to him.

"Why are you here?"

It was odd that He just showed up at the boarding house out of nowhere.

Kol looked down at me like I killed his favorite stuffed animal. "We had a date remember."

WOW!

I completely forgot.

I frowned and put on the puppy dog face. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I can see it now, Strippers..ice cream." He wiggled his brows at me.

"Men." I sighed and started walking towards the car. "This is new!"

"Klaus had it imported." My eyes lit up. "No."

I frowned. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I may have been locked in a coffin for 900 years but I do know woman like the back of my hand."

I huffed and got into the car. "Jokes on you cause Im a man!"

For the rest of the ride we fought over the radio.

I tried to explain to him that the passenger handles the radio while the driver actually drives! He said since he was driving and I was a guest that He was in charge of everything. He got so mad he even threatened to put me in the backseat where the baby vampires belong!

How RUDE.

We arrived at the mansion and I stormed inside looking for Klaus.

I told Kol I was telling on him, not that Nik would hurt him.

It was just funny to see his face.

As I was going up the stairs I heard groaning coming from the living room.

I walked in and saw Rebecca circling Damon.

His hands were above his head and chained with what looked like bear claws.

Karma got him good.

"Ive decided to bleed the vervain from your system." Rebecca said opening Damon shirt and cutting him.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend."

"Actually Id rather compel you to kill your brother." She said with a smile.

"Look what you caught." I turned to see Nik walking in with Kol following him.

I walked over to him and hugged him.

He was my comfort and right now that was all I wanted & needed.

As I was hugging him Kol was sticking his tongue out and making silly faces.

I mouthed. 'Im still telling on you' He stuck his middle finger up at me and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked awkward doing that, I saw him as an ancient gentleman even though he clearly wasn't..with all his talk of strip clubs and dollar bills.

"A little help here Adrianna." Damon muttered.

Is he out of his mind?

"Oh yeah of course." He looked over at me hopeful. "Just like you helped me earlier."

"Am I missing something." Nik said looking between the two of us.

"Oh yes Brother, It was quite a site Adrianna was tied to a chair...there was drama." As Kol was explaining I could feel Klaus tense up beside me.

I rubbed his arm to try and calm him down. "Really Kol, not the time."

He just shrugged.

"Kol take her upstairs please." Nik said through clenched teeth.

"What! I refuse to go anywhere with him!" I sat down indian style and wouldn't budge.

Showed you.

Klaus walked past Damon and broke a leg off one of the chairs. "Kol."

"Up you go!" Kol picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I knew what Klaus was going to do, it was pretty obvious.

Sure he didn't want me to see him like that, but that part of him was so small compared to what I see now.

Kol place me on his bed and turned the music up really loud.

So I couldn't hear of course.

"We can have a dance party!" Kol said.

"You know I could use some blood right about now." I explained as I darted towards the door.

"Good thing I have a mini fridge." I rolled my eyes as Kol handed me a blood bag.

I sighed and sat on the bed drinking it. "

"This isn't cool."

Time for Plan B.

"Oh my god Kol whats wrong with your face?" I stared at his forehead.

He prided himself on his looks.

Within seconds he was inspecting himself in the bathroom mirror.

Nows my chance!

I went for the door and just as I opened it, Kol picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Whats the big deal!" I complained.

"Hes just taking care of some things."

I pointed at him with a cold stare. "This is all your fault!"

"No love, its your boyfriend who put you on lockdown."

I froze.

Ive never called him my boyfriend before, or even thought about it.

We were just..together I guess?

"He's not my boyfriend."

"My dear brother seems to think otherwise."

I just sat there.

"We could go mess with Finn." Kol suggested.

Normally I would be all for it, but I just had way to much on my mind right now.

I felt like a little kid who was put in time out. "Oh come on."

"I can handle it Kol, he's treating me like a child." I huffed.

Kol looked at me with soft eyes, He had never looked so Human.

"Hes treating you like he _loves_ you, Adrianna."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Follow! &amp; Favorite!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Love

**Hello Klaudrianna Fans!**

**This is a more defining chapter with my two favorite characters!**

**Let me know what you think (: and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Love?<em>

Whatever it was that was going on between us, confused the hell out of me. One minute Nik is pretty much perfect and then next hes ruthless and doesn't care about anyone but himself.

I know that even liking him is wrong considering all of the horrible things he's done. The things hes done to hurt the people closest to me, but for some reason no matter how hard I try..

I cant shake him.

I chuckled. "Good one Kol."

He gave me a doubtful look and shook his head. "Believe what you want but I just so happen to be right Darling."

Maybe he was right, I mean he's known Klaus all his life.

"Im going downstairs." Kol went in front of me yet again.

I motioned past him and he grabbed. "Let go of me!"

"Or what Miss Mikealson?"

I pushed past him. "Go to hell." As I was walking out the door I heard Kols musical laugh.

I walked to the same room where Damon was earlier and he was gone. The floor was cleaned, the chains were gone and all the furniture moved back to its original place. Man how long was I upstairs? I then moved on to the study where Klaus usually was.

Through the door I heard him shouting.

"Isnt it obvious that im just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell."

I then heard shuffling and Bonnie began to chant in her witchy latin.

What spell would Klaus be forcing her to do. I racked my brain until realization set in. "Shes unlinking them." I whispered to myself.

"Eavesdropping are we." I quickly turned to see Rebecca.

Good god everywhere I turn she's there.

"Don't you have a boy to cry over." I smirked.

The door opened behind me and out walked Nik, clearly satisfied.

That butthole.

"Now ladies play nice."

I laughed. "Just boss me around some more why don't you!"

"Rebecca do see our guest out."

Once they were out of hearing distance I let him have it.

"What is your problem? I know your used to compelling your way and scaring the hell out of people to the point where they do everything you tell them too. But HELLO! Im not scared of you Nik and you need to somehow learn that you cant boss me around like im your slave. I have complete say over my actions, I don't care how you do it Klausy land but here that's NOT how shit goes down." I took a deep breath to catch my breath and Klaus look taken back.

"Klausy land?" He chuckled.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Are you serious? That's all you heard from everything I just said."

Klaus picked me up and next thing I knew I was being laid down on his bed.

His eyes turned yellow and his fangs protruded out of his gums. "Your not scared of me." He asked grazing his teeth over my neck.

"Please. You're a big fluffy teddy bear Klaus, now get the hell off me."

He smirked, amused. "I see myself as more of a lion."

I pushed against Klaus to get him off of me, but who was I kidding he was way stronger than me.

He began placing hot wet kisses along my jaw. "Nik we are not doing this!"

"Doing what love." He smirked once more and moved the kisses from my jaw down to my cleavage. He kept one hand on my lower back pulling me closer to him, giving him full access. Nik ran light circles on my back as he explored my neck.

"Oh don't play innocent! You know exactly what you're doing mister, I was trying to have a serious conversation when you decided to get-"

I moaned involuntarily, breaking my train of thought.

Niks acts of seduction were good, too _good. _

Two can play at this game!

I flipped us over so that I was now straddling Klaus. I leaned down and hovered my lips over his, building the anticipation. It seemed to be too long of a delay because Klaus crashed his lips to mine in a soft intimate kiss.

Just as He went to deepen the kiss I pulled away. "If you want more you have to play a game with me." I grinned.

Klaus sat up now leaning his head against the head of the bed, I was still straddling him as he did so. "What kind of game sweetheart."

"You'll love it!" I smiled. "Every time you answer a question of mine I loose a piece of clothing." I winked.

He smirked. "Playing dirty I see."

"Never said I didn't." I shot him a smirk. "Do you want to play with me?" I grinned seductively at him and started playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

Klaus was eyeing me weird and then out of nowhere he kissed me. "Your not getting out of this one that easy."

"Fine love, ask away."

My plan was a success!

I'd like to thank the academy and God for giving such an awesome brain.

"Why did you make Kol take me upstairs."

His eyebrows immediately scrunched together, like he was thinking too hard.

I cupped his face in mine and gave an encouraging smile. "Just be honest."

He never talked about himself, he was always interested in me.

"You don't like that.._side _of me."

I frowned. "Do you remember how I said all I see is a monster."

He face remained normal, but you could still see the sadness in his eyes. "Yes I do."

"Lets just say I've had a little change of heart." I said with a grin.

"Lets start with the pants." He smirked and he went to undo the button.

"Lets not." I turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway.

"Theres that annoying voice again."

Klaus looked more mad than I was. "What is it you want."

"Stefans back with the stakes."

Nik got up to follow her. "Um..."

"I'll be back sweetheart."

Of course Im never involved in anything these days.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I jumped when I heard my phone going off.

The caller I.d read _Baby Sis._

I gulped. "Hello."

I expected her to yell at me but instead she was asking if I was ok.

"Elena Im fine."

"Are you sure? Caroline just came clean about it and if I had known-"

I cut her off. "I know, I really am okay. Im a badass vampire! Remember?" She laughed.

"You wont let me forget."

"What did you guys do tonight? Stefan is here with the stakes?"

I heard Elena take a deep breathe. "We killed Finn."

If they killed Finn then Klaus should be dead right now.

"Not gonna lie Lil sis this is kind of weird."

"Adrianna I just want you to know, that I want you to be happy."

A single tear made its way down my face, it felt so good for everything to be out in the open.

No more hiding.

"Im happy." I whispered.

"Then so am I." I was fiddling with the blanket when I noticed Nik standing at the edge of the bed.

"Elena I have to go! We have a nosey little eavesdropper listening to us."

Klaus smirked as I ratted him out, putting up his hands like he was innocent.

As if.

"Okay, bye."

"Care to explain why you were invading my privacy!" Klaus simply smirked.

"Sweetheart you haven't even seen me invade your privacy."

With a roll of my eyes I put on my best southern accent. "Oh Mister Mikealson you musnt talk to a lady like that."

Nik came over to me grinning, He snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Oh my! I've never been with a man before."

"A blank canvas, how _enticing._" The words drifted off his tongue like velvet. Klaus cocked his head and brought his hand to caress my face. His touch was like fire, burning as he touched me. Slowly he leans his heads toward mine closing the annoying distance between us. The kiss is soft, delicate. One hand goes to play with my hair while the other remains on my face, making it impossible for me to pull away.

Not that I wanted too.

Klaus gently moves his hands to my shirt ripping it off. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" Now all I had on were my jeans.

"Ill buy you a million more." Before I could talk back He captured my lips again, this time in a more passionate kiss. Slowly He lifts me and places me on the bed, now hovering over me. He begins planting hot wet kisses on my neck working his way to my breasts. As he envelops one, I cant help but moan.

Klaus knew how to please a woman, no denying that.

I wanted him now..._needed _him.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt and quickly removed it He seemed to get the idea, as I began unbuckling his jeans he did the same with mine. Now skin to skin Nik positions himself between my legs. He starts teasing me with slight intimate touches, sending me over the edge.

"I want you now." Hearing the urgency in my voice, Nik collided his lips with mine just as he entered me. He begins to thrust in and out, slowly building a rhythm. Reaching behind me He lifts me up arching my back, intensifying the pleasure. "Oh Nik.." I moaned.

Increasing his pace he began to nibble at my neck, as if he wanted to bite. "Go ahead." I instructed.

Exchanging blood with him last time was very intimate and I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

As he bit me I moaned.

The moans get louder as we breathlessly get closer to release. "Your so beautiful." Nik whispered roughly into my ear just as he finished.

I smiled. "You're sweet when you want to be." My voice was barely a whisper.

I crawled over to lay on his chest.

Klaus gently caressed my back as I drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed !<strong>

**Isnt it so sweet what Elena tells her? Sisterly love xoxoxo**

**Please review **


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

**Hello Klaudrianna Fans!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can do this." I sighed sitting down on the couch.<p>

"This is the only way to kill the originals Elena." Bonnie spoke.

They wanted me to call Adrianna and tell her how happy and accepting I was about her new found relationship with Klaus. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I didn't want to ruin her happiness either.

"Its not hurting anybody."

"Klaus killed Jenna and you! Hes not good, he is evil Elena. Do you want your sister with someone like that?"

I groaned. "Fine."

I hesitantly got my phone out and dialed her number.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello."

"How are you?" I asked...she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elena, Im fine."

"Are you sure? Caroline just came clean about it and If I had known..." I trailed hoping she wouldn't get the sense I was lying.

Seeing as I hadn't spoken to Caroline all day.

"I know. I really am okay. Im a badass vampire! Remember?" She sounded like her old self again.

I smiled. "You wont let me forget."

"What did you guys do tonight? Stefan is here with the stakes?"

I took a deep breath and told her exactly what we did. "We killed Finn."

"Not gonna lie lil sis this is kind of weird."

Weird is an understatement I just tried to kill your boyfriend.

I hit mute on the phone and stared at Bonnie. "I cant do this! There has to be another way, I cant hurt her."

"You wont, i'll make it so she will forget she ever met that monster." She pushed the phone towards me. "Now tell her what I told you to say."

"Adrianna I just want you to know that I want you to be happy." I am a horrible sister...

"Im happy." She whispered back faintly.

"Then so am I."

"Elena I have to go, we have a nosey little eavesdropper listening to us."

"Okay bye." Just before she hung up I heard her giggling.

I couldn't do this, she really was happy and after everything shes been through I didn't want to take that away. Even if she was sleeping with the devil himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrianna Pov<strong>

As I woke up I was completely content.

Everything was falling into place, Elena accepted Nik...which meant we could actually leave his house for once. Klaus was turning out to be quite the gentleman although his sister was still the biggest bitch ever.

I rolled over, coming face to face with the devil himself.

Sometimes I remind myself to be scared of him, im so completely open to him and as unstable as Klaus is...Im only bound to get hurt.

The hard part is staying away. Im so drawn to him, his laughter, his cockiness and the idea of us really.

"Wakey wakey." I whispered into his ear.

Nik groaned and rolled over.

"You would think after living for a thousand years you would be tired of sleeping!"

"Go back to bed sweetheart."

I laid on my back deep in thought... "Im going home today Nik."

Klaus popped an eye open. "When will you be back?" I caressed his check and smiled.

"Im moving back into my house is what I meant to say."

His face immediately changed, he was wide awake and alert now.

"What are you waiting for! Go on leave then!" He yelled at me throwing my clothes at me.

"Dude you need to calm down." I muttered getting dressed.

"On the contrary Sweetheart, you want to move out then take your stuff and leave. I wish you all the best with your lovely family, don't come running back to me when they try and kill you again." The sarcasm in his voice made me cringe.

"Oh your one to talk about family, youre a self centered prick who didn't even flinch at the fact that Finn is dead! I don't know why I ever thought you could change. Once an asshole always an asshole, you will die alone Nik and you'll remember me because I was your only chance at happiness." Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Would you like me to show you the door or can you show yourself out?"

"Fuck you."

He chuckled. "I believe I already did love."

_4 hours later_

I was curled up in my bed basking in the darkness.

I had created my own darkness, without even needing him.

_knock knock_

"Go away." I muttered.

"Um Rebecccas here and she's refusing to leave.." Elena said coming in anyways.

I jumped up. "What is she doing here?"

"She wants to see you."

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically. I walked over to the mirror to check my appearance, I looked horrible. My hair was in a messy bun, my eyeliner was smeared and I was wearing Jeremey's clothes. "This is as good as its gonna get."

I walked downstairs and opened the door.

"You look awful."

"Nice to see you too." She handed me a bag, it was filled with clubbing clothes.

"Get dressed were going out." Was she crazy, I just got dumped.

Bitch.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"I wasn't asking, be ready in an hour or I start killing people."

"And you wonder why you have no friends."

She smirked "Pick you up in an hour." with that she disappeared.

I went upstair and put the clothes she bought me all over my bed. "Seriously." There was a black lingerie set along with a skin tight backless black sparkly dress. Rebecca also took the liberty in buying my perfume and sky high red heels.

"Are those for me?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Im still mad at you."

He brought a scotch bottle from behind his back and smiled. "Let me make it up to you."

"I haven't heard that before." I smirked and walked over to him to the bottle from him.

As I turned away from him he pulled me back. "I care about you Adrianna that's why I did what I did."

His eyes were soft...sad.

I couldn't stay mad at Damon. Underneath all his asshole characteristics was someone who just wanted to be loved.

"Damon.." I tried to pull away from him but his grip remained tight.

"No, you need to hear this."

"I cant deal with this right now Damon."

Now Damon wants to confess his love for me when I get dumped!

He scrunched his brows together and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you Adrianna."

GREAT.

Damon kissed my forehead as the tears spilled over the brim of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST!<strong>

**How do you think the club will go with Rebecca?**

**Maybe a certain original/hybrid would be there hmmmmm **

**Review for updates :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Limelight

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

I waited for Damon to leave before making my way to the kitchen. I knew Alaric had a stash here I just didn't know where. I practically opened every cabinet in the room when Elena came in.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something stronger than water."

Elena made her way to the island and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

"Ah, that's where my baby is." I grabbed the bottle and cradled it.

"Are you okay Adrianna?" She had the same face mom used to have when she was worried.

"No Elena im not."

"I-"

I am seriously so done with hearing her apologies she shouldn't be the one to apologize for them.

"Save it Elena, just let me deal." I cut my eyes at her before walking upstairs to my room.

I wrapped a blanket around me and started drinking.

**_45 minutes later_**

With the radio on full blast I sang along.

"Say sommmething im giving up on you!" My words were slurred and all I could think about was _him._

How did I get here?

I used to be that girl who slept around and just didn't care about anything now here am I breaking down over someone I wasn't even dating.

God Im turning into Caroline.

I quickly went to my bathroom to make sure my hair wasn't turning blonde.

Phew.

I took a swig of the scotch and danced back into my room.

"And anywhere IIIII would of followed you!"

Jeremy barged in my room and took the bottle from me.

"Hello buzzkill."

"Someone is here to see you." In walked Kol.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called him."

My face scrunched up, my brother called Kol?

Weird.

"I hear Rebecca is taking us to the club."

"Right." I slumped onto the bed. "I have other things to do."

"Like what, Sing to your stuffed animals." He looked over to where I lined my stuffed animals like they were my audience.

"They are the only ones who actually listen to me."

"Sounds like you have a tragic love quarrel to tell me about." Kol laid on my bed and propped his fists underneath his chin waiting.

"Oh im sure you heard it all."

He smirked. "Yes I heard your role playing last night."

My face flushed. "Shut up." I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him.

He threw one back and with a grin I dodged it.

"She smiles!" Kol laid out the contents of Rebecca's gift on the bed and threw a towel at me. "Now take a shower you reek of boos and heartbreak."

"Of course master." I laughed as I went into the bathroom.

"I much prefer King!"

Once I was done in the shower I went into my room to find not only Kol but Rebecca waiting.

"Who let her in?"

"I cant get rid her, she follows me everywhere." Kol said covering his mouth from Rebecca.

"Oh shut it Kol, Can you please hurry ive been waiting for ages."

Kol shot Rebecca a look and she rolled her eyes. "Its been 5 minutes sister."

"Five minutes is like a lifetime when you've been daggered for 900 years."

I grabbed the dress and went back into the bathroom. I threw on the sluty lingerie and dress.

"Really I look like a prostitute Becca!" I slabbed on some makeup and decided to just let my hair air dry into its natural waves. We couldn't waste anymore time were only immortal as you know.

"Im ready for my close up." I said sarcastically when I came out of the bathroom.

Kol grabbed my shoes. "Lets get crunk Ladies!"

"HAHA you would think he was gay." I whispered to Rebecca.

"Believe me I have wondered that for decades."

Rebecca made me and Kol sit in the back because she just HAD to be in control of the radio.

"This is racism." I pouted and folded my arms against my chest.

"Yeah what she said."

"Im going to snap your necks if you don't shut it." Rebecca said staring daggers through the rear view mirror.

The club she took us too was called Limelight. I had never been here before but based on the line of people, it seemed to be pretty popular. Once inside the music was pumping and there were people everywhere. I however made my way straight to the glowing bar.

"Bourbon neat."

"I like a girl who can handle her liquor." I turned around hopeful to see my stubborn English man but instead stood a muscular brunette.

Imposter.

"Its been a rough day."

"Why don't I relieve some stress." He suggested while trailing a finger down my arm.

I gestured for him to come closer. "Don't be scared and don't make a sound." With my fangs extended I bit into his neck and let the blood trickle down my throat. He tasted sweet like strawberries. I knew it was time to stop before I bled him dry but really the world could do without this asshole.

I let him fall to the ground at the feet of Rebecca.

"Is he alright?" Some random teen asked.

"Yeah hes just really wasted!" I explained.

"Right on Dude knows how to party!" I smiled at the guy and he danced away.

"I just wanted to have one normal night out and you start killing people." She pouted gesturing to the body on the floor.

She was such a drama queen.

I have seen her do more public deaths than I can count on both of my hands.

"I was hungry." I shrugged and stepped over the body towards Kol who was killing it on the dance floor.

"I quite like this twerking trend." Kol said with a wink.

"Are you cheating on my already?" I faked gasped.

A skimpy blonde girl with a fake tan came towards Kol and slapped him in the face. "You said you were single!"

This is great.

I slapped Kol right after the other girl did, and he shot me a shocked expression. "I cannot believe you would throw 3 years of marriage down the drain like this!" I begin sniffling.. "We have 2 kids, what about the kids!"

The blonde girl had her eyes wide open and practically ran away from us.

"You wench!" I laughed.

Im glad I came out I was actually starting to forget about mine and Klaus's fight.

Not much later Me and Kol had a bottle in each hand and were swaying to the music.

"Are you having fun!" Kol slurred and I nodded.

"Wheres Rebecca?" We both scanned the club for a minute before Kol started pointing and saying shes right there over and over. I looked over and she was feeding off the hot bartender. "He couldn't make her a drank so she drank him!" I giggled. I knew it wasn't funny but hey when you're drunk everythings funny. I closed my eyes and let the music consume me, I was actually relaxing...before Rebecca pulled my arm and dragged me out of the club towards the car.

Next thing I know were at Nik's mansion.

Without even thinking I open the front door like I owned the place. I took the familiar route up the stairs to His room. When I opened the door I was immediately hit with the scent of him. I couldn't tell if Nik was awake or not, so I just tipped toed to the closet stripped down and put one of his t shirts on. Hesitantly I made my way to the bed, I could tell by his breathing now that he was awake.

My careless drunkness had worn off by now and I was completely aware of the situation.

Ermm this is a wee bit awkward.

I wish he would say the first word.

I sat on the couch and coughed hoping he would pop an eye open.

HE DIDNT. BUTTHOLE.

"Are you still mad?" He didn't move. Guess I have to dangle some bait in front of him. "Well if you still hate me I'll just go."

He grabbed my arm before I even made it off the bed.

Gotcha.

Nik cupped my face, and his eyes were the softest I had ever seen them. "I could never hate you."

I smiled and pressed my lips lightly to his. "So basically I can get away with anything.." I trailed.

He chuckled. "Just keep in mind that you are mine and _only_ mine, Love." His British accent was thick as he spoke, it was like music to my ears.

I faked like I was deep in thought. "Hmm I think I can manage." He smirked.

I snuggled up into my spot on his chest and began tracing the outlines of his abs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review so I can know if my writing style is good or whatever!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: No More Pesky Humanity

Have you ever had a dream and then out of nowhere this annoying sound wont stop playing? Suddenly you wake up, one eye open and the other still closed...searching for the source of the noise.

The you realize its just your cell phone.

All that nonsense for a phone call!

I groaned, it was Elena. "Why so early!"

"Where are you?" Aka "Are you with Klaus?"

Vague is the way to go. "Sleeping."

"Is he near you Adriana this is serious." I rolled over and Nik was gone.

"No, whats wrong?" She let out a sigh.

"Me and Damon are going to pick up Jeremy he isn't safe, Klaus threatened him so Bonnie would unlink them." Elena was talking so fast I barely made out what she said.

The only words I needed to hear were Klaus threatened Jeremy.

"Did he actually threaten him?" I wanted to make sure before I went downstairs and raised some hell.

"Stop protecting him and open your eyes to who your sharing a bed with." Damon said taking over the phone call.

"Your one to talk confessing your love to me one second and now you're going on a roadtrip with my sister?" with that I hung up the phone,

TOLD HIM.

I shimmied into some shorts and made my way down the stairs. "Klaus!"

I found him in the den with Kol, Nik was reading a book and Kol was playing video games on his new laptop.

I don't know what came over me, but I went right up to Klaus and slapped him in the face.

"How could you!" I yelled, I could feel the tears coming.

"What may I ask have I done now?" Nik asked still reading.

"You threatened Jeremy you selfish asshole. Im so stupid to think that even for a second I can trust you."

Klaus stood up now I could tell he was angry, furious even. I didn't care I wanted to make him mad. He grabbed me on both arms and shoved me into the wall. I kept a straight face...there was no way in hell I was going to give him the satisfaction of making me scared.

"There would be no need to have even spoke Jeremys name if it weren't for your sister and her little band of fools trying to erase me from existence." His words were harsh as he whispered in my ear.

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have done it. Your father didn't love you and now you push away anyone who gets close to you!" I yelled.

He was hurt.

You can only tell by the glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask Kol about his friend that he met in Denver." My eyes immediately shifted to Kol who was trying to exit the room.

Nik smirked and Kol looked horrified.

No

"What is he talking about Kol?"

Kol looked down as if he were ashamed. "Niklaus had me go to Denver and keep an eye on your brother, become friends with him so that if need be...he would be our leverage."

The sting of betrayal hit me hard...I couldn't control the tears now.

"Why does everyone have to Lie! First Bonnie and Caroline... even my own sister! People I have known my entire life." The waves of emotion were too much, and there was no one to turn too. "Now you! Even Damon lies and betrays and lies again, im so sick and tired of all of you." I grabbed the nearest thing to me, an end table. I picked it up and kept hitting the ground until It was broken.

I had no one.

I cant trust anybody anymore.

I fell to the ground stared at the wood floors trying to make sense of everything.

"I cant take it anymore." I whispered.

Nik crouched down and forced me to look at him.

I hugged him, holding on for dear life. At this point I didn't even care what he did..I was tired of being mad. "Take the pain away Nik, please."

"Nik you cant." I heard Kol say.

I was full on sobbing now. "All I feel is pain and regret...and I just cant..."

"Im sorry my love." Nik whispered before kissing my forehead.

He brought me to eye level with him and wiped the tears away. "Turn it off sweet heart."

Klaus is looking at me straight in the eye and I almost immediately feel the pull of the compulsion.

I didn't feel sad, now. A wave of nothingness went through me and I was fine. It was that simple. I remember everything I just don't care anymore, I don't feel anything towards Kols betrayal or anyone elses for that matter.

Klaus ran his thumb across my cheek and I no longer got butterflies like I used to.

I slowly stood up.

"Im gonna go find someone to eat."

Within seconds I was out of the mansion, I laid out in the middle of the road waiting.

Not much longer I heard a car stop and a man was leaning over me.

"Are you okay?" He checked my pulse. "What can I do to help."

I sat up now. "Don't scream." He nodded in agreement.

I tilted his head to one side and inhaled, he smelled good. Without hesitation I let my fangs sink into his neck, greedily I held onto him savoring every drop of the sweet and intoxicating blood. When I no longer heard a heartbeat I dropped him to the ground.

Blood trickled down my chin turning my shirt scarlet red, but I didn't care.

I was _hungry._

The bloodlust was overwhelming, it was no longer a desire but a _need._

Once I arrived back at the Mikealson Mansion I had killed eight people. The more I killed the less pain I felt inside.. When I walked through the door Kol stared at me in shock.

"Nik you've turned her into a monster." Kol yelled.

He thought I was a monster? That should bother me but it didn't.

"Ah, love you've been busy." Nik said looking me over. "Sweetheart one should never wear her food."

I smirked seductively. "This way you can lick it all off."

"As enticing as that sounds it will have to wait."

I frowned. "No fun." I went up stairs and started a bath if Klaus wasn't going to clean me up this would do.

I stripped down and got into the bath, the water immediately turned red around me.

Klaus walked in and sat next to the bath tub.

"I wasn't going to hurt Jeremy, you need to know that."

"I don't care about Jeremy, none of them matter...nothing matters." I stepped out of the tub, put a robe on and walked across the hall to Rebecca's room.

"What are you doing in my room you little wench!" She yelled watching me as I went through her clothes looking for something to wear.

"Are you really stupid or just naturally blonde?" I said sarcastically. "Hmm, blue or red?" I asked holding up 2 dresses.

Within seconds she had me up against the wall. "Go ahead, do it. Ill have your ass daggered in a heartbeat."

She let me go and all I could do was laugh.

"Im going to do you a favor and take the red, lord knows you need all the help you can get."

"Ladies, lets play nice." Klaus said walking in the room.

"You made this mess now you fix it Nik, or I will kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!<strong>

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED A LITTLE SINISTER ADRIANNA :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Regrets

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I got really caught up in school and just didn't have the time to write, but now that summer is here ill be updating more frequently :) please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was such a relief not caring.<p>

Now that I have fully experienced what it's like to truly not care I don't think I'll ever turn my humanity back on.

I was driving back to the mansion from my very eventful night out. I was even generous enough to bring Klaus a present, a very pretty little blonde. I couldn't wait to kill her seeing as she wouldn't stop crying and praying. Yes she was one of those only I don't think god was going to come save her anytime soon.

As I pulled up I quickly got out and opened her door. "Come on now, time to play." I smirked at her and she sobbed even harder.

With a grab of her arm I directed us inside. "Kol! Kol!"

"Bloody hell what do you want?" Kol said emerging from the hallway.

"Where is Nik, I have a present for him."

Kol then looked over the girl behind me, He looked as though he felt pity for her. "Will you turn your humanity back on already. Jesus Adrianna when Nik was first pursuing you you hated how he was and now you've turned into him. A monster, and I want my friend back." He stormed off into his room slamming his door with a loud bang.

I felt a small ping of sadness that he thought that of me, but it was quickly washed away with a feel of nothingness. I usually wasn't one to ignore my feelings, id like to think of myself as a passionate person. Klaus's compulsion was too strong I couldn't fight it.

I tuned and smiled to my next meal. "Come along now."

We made our way to Niks room and I quickly changed the girl into a little lacey number. Moments later the guest of honor finally arrived.

"If you would of kept me waiting any longer, I would have ate her all by myself." I smirked gave him a kiss, the girl was sobbing harder now. I walked over to her and grabbed her face between my hands. "Sarah was it?" She nodded. "If you don't shut the hell up you're going to force me to hurt you really bad, understand?" I smiled and put her hair behind her ear.

"Since when do you play with your food, love?" Klaus questioned averting his gaze from the girl.

I shrugged, already bored of this conversation. "I figured you would like it."

"Kol!" He called out giving Sarah her clothes back.

"What are you doing!" I went to take the clothes away from her and he grabbed my arm in the process. "How dare you." I hissed baring my fangs at him.

"Kol take the girl back to wherever she came from." That son of a bitch.

"Let go of me Nik." Now I was pissed. Does he not realize how annoying the car ride over was, I had to listen to that little bitch pray for 45 minutes!

"Not until you turn it back on Adrianna." I busted out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you love me like this? An emotionless monster just like you." I pushed him away and made my way towards the door. Right when I reached for the doorknob Klaus appeared. He brought his hand to cup my cheek, his eyes were sad.

"This isn't you Love." He whispered, Nik placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

SNAP.

My world went black.

When I finally came too, I was back home in my room.

"How did I..?"

"I understand you may be confused." No, that voice was all too familiar.

"Rebecca."

"Look alive love, all those pent up feelings you have going on are finally going to come back to the surface." She stood up stake in her hand and walked over to me. Rebecca had this whole scary/sweet thing going for her but she didn't fool me.

I stood in front of her and laughed. "You're pathetic you know, Klaus will have your ass if you so much as touch a little hair on my head."

She smiled ear to ear. "That's rather funny because my dearest brother is the one who said hmmm...what was it?" She tapped her head as if trying to remember. "Oh yes, do whatever it takes!" No, he wouldn't do that? He loves me. "So lets have a go, turn it back on or ill just have to put this stake to use."

"Why would I do that?" Klaus was probably here, yeah of course he is theres no way he would let her kill me.

"I'll take that as refusal."

On that last word I felt a stinging ripping pain in my stomach, as I fell to my knees. I looked up to Rebecca smirking as she slowly pulled the stake out. Well to keep you from dying of boredom this went on for another hour and I had been staked 12 times.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it, I could feel my emotions coming to the surface but did I really want them too? She was trying her hardest to make me feel something anything even hatred for her. I admired her for that, but I just don't think im ready to face what I've don't these past couple days.

"Im not healing." I whispered staring at my stomach under my shirt.

"You have no sustenance, all the blood is draining from your body."

What.

Without thinking I got up and walked out of the room, I felt so dizzy. Through all of Rebeccas torture I completely ignored the burning in my throat. As I slowly made my way down the stairs I heard an all too familiar voice that was enough to make me stop in my tracks,

_"Adrianna's first day of school!" _

When I got downstairs I saw a home video playing on the tv.

That's when I lost it.

"Mom..." I was full on sobbing now. On the screen my mom was fixing my hair and walking me to class, how could I miss something I don't even remember. Before I knew it I heard Elena yelling at someone, I didn't care to listen.

Staring at my mother all my emotions of regret for not being home came flooding back in.

Suddenly she was in front of me. "Oh my god, theres so much blood." She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Where is she Rebecca!"

I moved past Elena and fell to my knees crying in front of the tv as my dad appeared.

"Im sorry I wasn't here for you...im so sorry." It took me a minute to realize I was being picked up.

"Rebecca you grazed her heart, that's why she is still bleeding." The anger in this voice could belong to none other than my Nik.

"Klaus it hurts." I whimpered.

I was in extreme pain now that I was moving around a lot.

As I looked up I saw a single tear fall from his eye, he looked panicked. He then bit into his wrist, moments later his sweet savory blood trickled down my throat. "She'll need human blood as well."

"Ill go fetch someone." I heard Rebecca say followed by the click clack of her heels.

"No." Elena kneeled down next to me and smiled.

"Always trying to save someone." I whispered.


End file.
